Chuck vs the Valentine's Day Massacre
by Mystlynx
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and naturally everything goes to heck. Is going to be a bumpy ride, hopefully fun too. Expect just about anything. Takes place after vs. Santa Claus and vs. Third Dimension. Will be some Charah, or lots. Chap 8 has been modified.
1. Chuck

**A/N: This story takes place after events up through Chuck vs. Santa Claus. I don't intend to stay very close to canon on this one. Pretty much anything and everything can happen before it is through.**

**I don't own Chuck or any of the characters, just wishing some days.**

**Chuck vs. the Valentines Day Massacre**

**Chapter 1**

**February 14, 2009. 7:00pm**

**Chuck**

Chuck was in his room and unenthusiastically playing Call of Duty. It was too hard to keep his mind on the game with thoughts of Sarah constantly pushing to the fore. Yeah, he could understand everything she had done for him on Christmas Eve from a logical standpoint. But even after multiple conversations, her lie afterward had never ceased to be a viper in his belly, squirming whenever they were together. He knew where he should be. Their cover relationship practically demanded it. However, Chuck felt justified in staying home because Sarah had not really pushed the issue either when they met earlier for lunch.

With a knock, his bedroom door opened. He cringed at what he knew was coming. Ellie was not going to just let him sit home and ignore his girlfriend on Valentine's Day. There had been a hope she and Devon would go out for the evening, but their plans had been shattered by an emergency surgery page. With her night now free, Chuck had been counting the minutes till she started in on his dating faux pas.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, I am ashamed of you! You have a beautiful, amazing girlfriend who loves you and here you sit on today of all days. I don't know what's been going on, except the fact that it is 'complicated'." She spits out the word, so tired of hearing it. "But things have not been right with you two since Christmas. Was it the bracelet? Did Sarah feel it was too big a step for the relationship?"

Pretending to concentrate on his game, '_Here we go again, another lie.' _He organizes his thoughts quickly and goes with something close to the truth.

"No Ellie, she loves the bracelet and is very happy with what it signifies. I think that's the problem more than anything. We both are ready for what the gift means, but we also share bad memories of our past experiences when things moved to this level. She'd gotten very serious with her ex before things fell apart and you know the whole Jill story. I guess it gave us a mini case of cold feet. We can get through it though." Giving his sister a brave smile.

Her expression softening as she sits on the bed next to her brother, "Listen Chuck, I don't like to sound like your mother or to butt in all the time. But I do know one thing. If you care about Sarah and mean what you just said, then staying home today is the best way to screw it up. Maybe the two of you just need the right mood to find a place you can be comfortable in again." She starts to smile wider as a plan forms. "You need to get up right now, put on something nice and get over there. Take her some flowers and chocolates and make sure she knows how you feel about her before it's too late." She hugs him tightly and then pushes him off the bed. "Get going."

Looking up from his new perspective, "Thanks sis." Giving her a playful glare before turning serious again. "I don't know if I should. We met for lunch like normal and she didn't say anything either. Sarah is not really a big holiday person."

"That's exactly why you should. Bringing someone flowers after they mention how nice it would be is much less meaningful than surprising them with flowers spontaneously. Showing up to sweep her off her feet on Valentines will be so much more romantic this way." Ellie continues to smile.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope."

"Then you can pick out what I should wear while I go and get cleaned up." Chuck starts to grin and thinks maybe tonight is the right time for this.

Half an hour later, he is driving in the herder as he searches for any place that would have flowers at this hour. Finally, he pulls into a convenience store to see what they might stock. There is a picked over selection of chocolates with brand names he has never heard of. He decides on an assortment that looks only mildly hazardous. Then comes the decision on which tiny and bedraggled bouquet of flowers he thinks will survive the drive to her hotel. Mildly pleased with his purchases, he is at least happy they didn't strain his lofty Buy More salary. '_We can still go out for cokes, or at least one coke with two straws._' as the rest of his funds jingle in his pocket.

Back in the herder, he points the vehicle to Sarah's place. He looks over at his gifts in the passenger seat and wishes he could do more. As much trouble as they have had lately, he really was serious when giving the bracelet and knows that she has become more important to him than Jill ever was. Maybe Ellie was right, it is the night for love and romance. Can the old Bartowski charm help to smooth over the rough patch and is tonight the night to forgive her need to keep him innocent of the real world? Chuck considers he may have watched too many movies when his internal monologue starts to sound like that.

Her lot is pretty full. '_Aren't people supposed to go out to celebrate? Or....maybe they are out and at a hotel.', _he grins at the implications.Chuck finds a spot that is out of the way. He takes a deep breath and then collects his gifts before leaving the car. Sparing a glance to her window, he is relieved to see light showing. '_Looks like she's home and awake, guess I have to go through with it_.' His long strides bring him swiftly across the lot and into her building. Up ahead, he sees one of the staff pushing a room service cart into the elevator. Chuck breaks into a jog, "Hold the elevator please."

The young man pushes the door hold button for Chuck. "No problem dude."

"Thanks a lot. Can you push 8 for me?" Looking over, he sees 8 is the number already lit up. "Well, perfect timing and the same floor." He takes a look at the cart and whistles. "Someone is doing the Valentines thing the right way. Champagne, strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Let me guess, your first one tonight?"

Chuckling, "Hardly, this is my seventh delivery so far. But none like this one. They spared no expense I can tell you that. This is the good stuff here." Pointing to the champagne, "Almost $300 just for that." Noting Chuck's self conscious glance to the flowers and box he carries. "Don't worry man. Women want the gesture, they don't care about the dollar. At least not the good ones."

They share a smile as Chuck sticks out his hand. "Chuck, pleased to meet you...?"

"Bowser.", the young man finishes. He grins at the look on Chuck's face. "Yeah, not the most normal of names. What can I say, my mom, huge fan of Sha-na-na." Noting the look of confusion, "Uh, they had a tv show a long time back, singing and such. I never saw it either."

They shake hands and turn to watch the numbers change. "I've never met a Bowser before. You can bet I will remember this day for a long time. Much more interesting than being a Chuck."

"Nothing wrong with being Chuck. When I was young, I wondered what it might be like to be a James or a David. You know, a normal, kids leave you alone on the playground kind of name. But, a guy gets older and now I love having this name. It's me and I can be happy with that."

"And that's all that really matters, right? Being happy with who you are. Sometimes I wish I could convince Sarah of that." Seeing the question in Bowser's eyes. "That's my girlfriend. She has a real problem with being comfortable in her own skin sometimes."

"Don't sweat it. Just be there when she needs you and things will work out. Says the guy who is currently without a girlfriend." Chuck and Bowser share a laugh. "Getting paid extra to work tonight though, so it's all good."

The doors open on the eighth floor. "Well, you have a good night and I hope the tips are plentiful." Chuck steps out of the elevator with a wave.

"Yeah, you have a great night Chuck. Nice meeting you."

As he walks down the hallway, Chuck makes sure he has the flowers and chocolates arranged and takes a deep breath. Stopping in front of Sarah's door, he goes to knock, but has flowers in one hand, box in the other. He brings his hand back, transferring the box of chocolates to the same hand as the flowers. Juggling it and almost dropping them both before getting a handle on them. With a now free hand, he reaches up and knocks on the door just as Bowser pushes the cart up next to him. They trade looks.

Sarah calls from inside the room. "Just a second, I'll be right there."

Which is followed by a man's voice, "Hurry up baby, don't keep me waiting."

Losing his ability to breathe, Chuck just drops his presents onto the cart and flees to the elevator. It's sort of an out of body experience. He can see himself stabbing at the elevator button and watching the doors open. At the same time, there is a door opening behind him, some raised voices and a crash as the cart is pushed against the wall forcefully.

Once inside the relative safety of the elevator car, he snaps back into himself. His finger punching the button for the ground floor like it was an xbox controller, he looks down the open hallway. There she is, coming around the corner at a run. He whimpers at the sight. Her robe is flown open and she has on the purple negligee from their 'first night together'. He had always hoped to see it again, but not like this. Her mouth is moving and he knows she is telling him to come back, to stop, wait for her. All he can see is the bare skin of her wrist, bracelet not in place as the doors mercifully shut.

The lobby and parking lot are a blur. He finds himself standing at the Nerd Herder trying to remember how a key works. '_Now I know why she didn't say anything at lunch.', _rebounded through his head. Then, a voice from the shadows adds more good news to his evening.

"Hello Chuck. Having a bad night? Seems a shame, Valentines and all."

As he spins around, the first thing he sees is the silver shine of a gun and silencer. Next, his memory tells him that he knows this person. "Laszlo? I thought you were.."

"Safely tucked away in a bunker? Oh, I was. And I really wanted the chance to properly thank you for that, by the way. I've made some new friends and they've helped me out. All they wanted in return was you."

Chuck starts looking around the lot for inspiration. "I couldn't help it, you were going to blow up all those innocent people. You had to be stopped." Seeing nothing, he glances up to her room.

"No one is innocent!", Laszlo shouts and waves the gun. "I wanted to make them pay for what they did to me."

"Oh come on Laszlo, those people on the pier had nothing to do with that." Chuck sees movement and feels a moments relief. Sarah has to see what's going on, she'll be down here soon. Needing to stall for more time, he talks on. "Would blowing them up have made you feel any better? And do you think the people you are mad at would really care all that much? Sure, the public would be all outraged, but the guy that recruited you? I bet he wouldn't lose a minute of sleep."

"No Chuck, they would've had to notice me. But, that doesn't matter anymore. You can bet they will notice me soon enough. My friends will make sure of that." He points the gun squarely at Chuck. "She won't get down here in time."

Remembering their last meeting, Chuck squints to get a better look at the weapon.

"Not a water pistol this time, Chuck. These guys are serious. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about wha.........", Chuck never gets to finish. Like some slow motion scene from a movie, he watches the gun kick in Laszlo's hand. There is a small muzzle flash followed by searing pain in his left thigh. Crumpling to the ground, he hears the soft "phut" of the silenced shot before losing consciousness.


	2. Sarah

**Chapter 2**

**February 14, 2009. 7:00pm**

**Sarah**

'Amanda, you're the only girl for me. Please, you have to take me back. I can't live without you.'

'Brock, how can I believe you. After the last time, your promises to never stray again, and then I catch you with my sister. We are so over.'

His voice going softer, 'But Manda-bear, you have to give me another chance. I....I was scared of commitment and it....made me weak that day your sister needed help picking out lingerie. Really, I tried to be strong. You know I'm powerless against a well-fitted camisole.'

'Afraid? Of commitment? Brock, does that mean you love me?' Amanda sounds hopeful.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sarah yells at the screen. "No woman would actually fall for that line. He's slept with your sister, have some self respect." At that moment, she was seriously concerned with her own judgment. Exactly how did she let Chuck talk her into a tv for her hotel room? He'd been able to make it sound like a good thing at the time. They even went and picked it out together, but since Christmas, they hadn't been spending much time as a couple, fake or real. Now, here she was, one of those people, yelling at what passed for quality programming.

"I just don't get how the writers can believe people want to see this crap. One minute they're in love and making eyes, the next some impossible situation has them all broken up. Real relationships don't work like that. And until I got this damn tv, I don't remember a predilection for talking to myself." Sighing, she turns a glance to her phone. She has him on the tracker, still showing at home. '_He's probably in his room playing games. Morgan could be there too. I should have said something at lunch. No date on Valentines is a real poor way to keep up the cover. As if the cover is what's important to me right now.'_

Peeking at the phone again, seeing the same result again, she sighs and looks back at the made-for-tv movie she ended up flipping to an hour ago. Five more minutes is all she can take. "That's it! If he won't come to me, then I'm going to him." She gets up and walks to her dresser. Taking a good look in the mirror at her disheveled hair and appearance, she decides on a shower first. Unhooking the bracelet, she lays it down carefully. Her fingers trail over the charms as she stares at it. The same warm feelings bubbling up inside. Another look into the mirror, she sees a smile on her face at finally getting up and doing what she should have done weeks ago. '_Hope you're ready for me Chuck. We're going to settle this thing between us once and for all. I really want things back to how they were and will do everything I can to get us there.'_

'Brock!'

'Amanda!'

'Mom?!'

'Amanda!'

'Baby, it's not what it looks like. Your mother and I were....'

'What Brock? You and my mom were having a deep political discussion while naked? I suppose then she tripped and just happened to land on you.', taking in the condition of the room. 'Multiple times.'

"Eew, just eew.", shutting the door to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Sarah pushes that picture out of her head as she waits for the water to heat up. Undressing quickly, she climbs into the shower with an involuntary purr of pleasure. The hot water sluicing down her body feels so good. '_This is exactly what I needed.' _With a catlike grace, she stretches under the pulsing spray, muscles loosening and the last of her evening's inertia draining away.

As her mind starts to work again, thoughts crash back and forth. All seem to be centered on Chuck and her inability to know what to do around him. '_When I do my job as a professional, I hurt him. When he gets through my walls and gains a moment's hope, I hurt him. I should have never let things get this far.'_

Stepping from the shower, Sarah wraps herself in a towel before starting on her hair. '_It was the first time I saw him kiss Jill. I knew I was lost right then and there. As I watched, my heart was screaming that I was the one he was supposed to be kissing. His eyes were supposed to be staring deeply into mine. It was so unfair.' _Mostly dry, she put her hair up in a pony tail. It was a simple look, but many times she had caught his glance with a casual flip of her hair. She liked when he noticed her and that was the main goal for tonight.

_"....._but he explained it all to me and I am sure it will never happen again. He loves me and wants to get married."

"So, I caught your man Brock with a stripper because he loves you and wants to get married. C'mon girl, you need to kick him to the curb."

Rolling her eyes as she exits the bathroom. "This is what they call a Valentine's Day Movie Marathon for Lovers. Seems more like an episode of Cheaters." Stopping in her tracks, "The tv is gone tomorrow." Crossing to the dresser, she begins pulling out clothes. Her eye is attracted to a blip of motion. Snatching up her phone, she is surprised to see Chuck on the move. "And where would you be going Mr. Bartowski?"

As she watches, he stops for a few minutes at an address she doesn't recognize. He is only there a short while before the indicator shows him on the move again. A smile begins to creep across her lips as the pattern of his turns becomes familiar. _'He's coming here!'_ Tossing her jeans back in the dresser, she pulls another drawer open, knowing exactly what she wants. This will be perfect. Then another idea comes to mind.

Crossing to her nightstand, she dials room service. "Hello, this is Sarah Walker in room 832."

The tv blares in the background, Brock standing in the yard and calling for Amanda to come to her window.

"No, I said Walker in 832. Just a second." Casting about for the remote, she spies it on the bed. With a quick press, she mutes the sound. "Sorry. As I was saying, Walker in 832. Yes, that's right. I want champagne, the best you have, strawberries, chocolate, the works. Soon as you can please. Thank you very much." Hanging up, she looks down at her cell to check on Chuck's progress.

Ten minutes later, she is standing before the bathroom mirror. A memory of Chuck's wide eyes the last time he saw her wearing this outfit makes her giggle. With her hair rolling in golden waves that flow across her shoulders, Sarah is pretty sure his eyes will be even wider this time. Just a little makeup to accentuate the blue of her eyes for the finishing touch. Padding back into the main room, she looks for her cell, certain that Chuck should be here soon. It shows her address as his location. Butterflies in her stomach, she shuts off her phone and sticks it in the drawer. Taking up the remote, she is so very happy to be turning it off.

A knock sounds at her door. "Just a second, I'll be right there." She calls out. Fumbling in her haste, she hits mute again instead of turning it off.

"Hurry up baby, don't keep me waiting."

"Gah, no, I want you off." Sarah finds the right button and sighs with relief as the tv goes black. Tossing the remote aside, she hurries to the door and flings it open. A cart with her champagne and strawberries is there, but she frowns at the bunch of flowers and chocolates tossed on top of them. That's when she notes the sour look on the hotel worker's face.

"Uncool. Chuck seems like a pretty great guy. We only just met on the elevator but...Hey!"

Sarah reaches out and grabs a double fistful of Bowser's uniform shirt. Pulling him close, "Where. Is. Chuck." Her eyes boring into his as she emphasizes each word. A bit shaken, Bowser points back towards the elevator bank as his lips move soundlessly. Releasing him with a shove, she sends the cart careening into the wall and runs after Chuck. Rounding the corner, she sees him stumbling into the elevator before turning around. Their eyes meet and her heart drops to her feet at the expression on his face. Calling out for him to stop, wait for her, the elevator doors slide closed.

'_What the hell just happened?' _Sarah is about to kick the door to the stairwell open when she remembers how she's dressed. "Crap!" Sprinting back to her room, she crashes into Bowser as she turns the corner. He backs off quickly, but still has the cross look for her.

"It was the damn tv, all right. That stuff was for Chuck and I." Then she has no more time for him. She has to get back to her room and get dressed. First, she runs to her window and looks down. Her trained eyes quickly pick out Chuck and his car. They also show her clearly that a man is holding a gun on him. Her heart stops and her lungs forget how to work when the gun goes off and Chuck falls to the pavement. Frantic, she grabs the first thing she can find to put on. Gun in hand, she races from her room.

Down in the parking lot, Sarah looks anxiously for any sign of Chuck or the car. All she can find is his watch and a dark patch of something she doesn't want to think about on the ground nearby. They can't have gotten far. Pulling out her phone, she starts keying in the GPS code for the herder. She swallows a frustrated cry upon reaching her Porsche and finding all the tires slashed. When the tracker cannot detect any signal from his car, it's too much. Sarah tosses her head back in a scream of rage and anguish.

Her lapse in professionalism is short lived. Killing the tracker application, she hits the speed dial number for Casey. A few seconds later, she hears it ringing. "Come on Casey, pick up, pick up."


	3. Casey

**Chapter 3: Casey**

Rolling over with a loud grumble, Casey snatched the phone from his nightstand and barked, "This had better be good, I'm on a personal day." He jerked the phone from his ear as Agent Walker's overwrought voice blared from the tiny speaker.

"Casey, you've got to get over to my hotel now! Someone has Chuck! He's been shot and kidnapped, no idea how serious the injury is." Pausing as she takes a breath, "I have a bad feeling about this one. The kidnapper left Chuck's watch behind. I tried to track the GPS on his car and that's been disabled too. Whoever did it, they have to be more than just a run of the mill criminal."

The news brought him instantly alert. Jumping out of bed and looking for his pants, he questioned her, "How did they get him away from you?"

That earns him a growl of anger. "He didn't take him from me! I was up in my room and Chuck was in the parking lot. There wasn't anything I could do. By the time I got down here, they were gone. Stop wasting time and get over here."

With pants half on, Casey searches for a shirt. "Why come there? Just meet me at castle and we'll organize our plans from there."

"I can't.", frustration apparent in her voice. "He slashed the tires on my car to make sure I couldn't follow. The kidnapper knew too much. He has to be on the inside."

"Hang tight Walker, I'll be there asap. See if you can find anything the kidnapper may have left behind. Casey out." Hanging up on her response, he plopped on to the bed to pull on socks. "I have to go, it's an emergency."

"I heard and I'm coming with you. From the sounds of it, you can use all the help you can get."

"Ilsa, you can't. This is a matter of national security and I don't think my boss would look to favorably on French secret service tagging along."

Unfazed, she continues to quickly dress. "We can argue in the car." With a metallic click, she chambers a round and safes her weapon before tucking it away. "Get a move on Sugar Bear, the sooner we find your analyst, the sooner we can go back to enjoying your personal day." Ilsa flashes him a smile.

Casey can't help but smile back. It dies quickly though as he readies his own gun. "Leave it to Bartowski to ruin Valentine's Day. Apparently, Christmas wasn't enough for him. I'm definitely on vacation come Easter." The sarcasm hides a sliver of fear forming in his gut. If what Walker said was true, Chuck's chances might not be very good. "Okay, you can come, but you need to follow my lead."

"Of course, it's your op, you give the orders.", smiling sweetly.

"Somehow, I don't feel reassured." Hustling to the front door of his apartment.

"That's because you're a smart man, John Casey." Ilsa follows in his wake.

"Very funny. Now hurry up before I have a chance to realize how bad an idea this is." Casey slides behind the wheel of his Crown Victoria. As soon as Ilsa has her door closed, he roars from the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxx  
Scanning the ground for any sign left by Chuck or his kidnapper, Sarah fights with her own imagination. Images crowd her consciousness, each one a nightmare scene that threatens to turn her stomach inside out. She uses the various details as a shield, keeping them fixed firmly in her mind. Slowly disappearing depressions in the grass lead her to surmise the kidnapper was dropped off on the street. There won't be a car to search for clues and there was an accomplice. Tottering on weakened knees as a new picture flashes before her eyes, now two men are torturing a bound and gagged Chuck.

She bypasses the bloo.....dark stain on the cement and crouches down to gather a single shell casing. Carefully lifting it with tweasers and depositing it in a small bag, she holds little hope for finding a usable print. Next, she makes another pass between her car and the scene. Sarah pulls out her phone to snap a picture of a partial shoe print. Grinding her teeth at the pitifully small amount of evidence, she again curses at how long it's taking for Casey to get here.

Sarah pulls out a small pad and pen. Turning in a circle, she notes the location of security cameras in the area. Satisfied with the parking lot, she crosses back to the street and looks for any cameras which may have had a view of the delivery vehicle and other kidnapper. Her ears prick up at the familiar sound of a racing engine. Flicking her gaze to the right, she quickly identifies Casey's car as it weaves through the light evening traffic. Her forehead wrinkles in a frown at the sight of a passenger. As soon as a break in the cars allows, he spins a smooth 180 and slides to a stop at the curb in front of her.

Tugging at the door handle, Sarah jumps in before the car has even fully settled. "It's about time. Did you take the scenic route?", inspecting the other occupant as she speaks. Her eyes widen in recognition. "Ilsa!" With narrowing eyes, she directs the next statement more to Casey. "What are you doing here? This is quite the surprise given the circumstances."

"Um, yeah. Ilsa was in town to.....uh...visit. She was there when you called and offered to help us recover our missing 'analyst'." Uncomfortable with her glare, Casey lets his eyes drop for a second. Smirking at what he sees, "You and Chuck have some big plans for tonight? That top sure doesn't look regulation."

Confused, Sarah looks down before pulling her jacket shut quickly. In her haste, she had pulled on jeans and then thrown her jacket over the negligee. "We do have to maintain our cover as boyfriend and girlfriend. I was just making sure to look the part."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were going to put your all into that part too.", finishing with a snicker. "And naturally, over at your hotel room, there would be plenty of people to see you and Chuck together, for your cover."

"I was supposed to go over to his place, that way Ellie and Devon would see us as a couple. Chuck showed up at the hotel as a surprise. I guess he thought some spontaneity would look good too."

Casey was about to fire back when Ilsa laid her hand on his arm. She could see the pain in Sarah's eyes. "John, you two can play later. Right now, we should work on getting your team member back."

A bit shamed, they settle into an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the drive. Soon, they were pulling up behind the Orange Orange. Sarah bounded out of the car, opened up the door and disappeared inside before Casey had the engine shut off. They watched the young woman rush off before turning to each other. "Watch her back for me, she's the best partner I've ever had. She's just not showing it tonight."

Ilsa nodded before gesturing to the store. "How important is frozen yogurt to the protection of your national security?"

Snorting as he holds back a laugh, "It's not really the yogurt, our gummi worms are encoded with all the best secrets." Smiling like a kid at Christmas, "Wait till you see it, our base of operations is first class."

The pair climb out of his car and, holding hands, Casey leads her through to the freezer and secret door. It slides open and they step through. With a sweep of his arm, "Ilsa, welcome to castle base."

She nods with approval at the top flight setup laid out before her. Leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek, "I knew I liked you for a reason. You have all the best toys."

"Casey! I thought this was supposed to be a secret base, keyword being secret."

"Stow it Walker. She's a fellow agent and can keep a secret as well as you."

Settling the shell casing into a clear box, "I'm sure General Beckman will see it like that too." Sarah reaches for a tube of super glue.

"Um, well, I really don't think we need to involve the General just yet. Not until we have more information on Chuck's whereabouts." Casey takes up a position in front of one of the terminals and starts typing in some numbers.

Glancing over, "I already tried the GPS on the herder. It's disabled." Squeezing a blob of the glue into a small cup, she places it in the box and closes the lid. "Hopefully, our kidnapper left a print for us to find."

"Forget about the junior CSI merit badge Walker. They might have disabled the primary GPS, but I'm willing to bet they didn't notice the secondary GPS." Hitting a final few keys, the computer starts running through a search.

"Secondary GPS? And exactly when did you plan on telling me about it?"

"Oh, sorry, must have slipped my mind. I decided that with our Fulcrum friends being part of the intelligence services, it would be too easy for another Laszlo-like situation to occur. We're dealing with too many people that know the equipment and how to get around it. So, I added my own GPS to Chuck's car. Same system that I use on my Crown Vic. Only this one remains passive until you broadwave an activation code. No detecting it with a random sweep until it gets turned on." The computer beeps for attention. "And there you go. We've got his car."

Sarah copies the GPS info to her phone and the tracker soon registers a good signal. Whirling, she is up the stairs and at the door before she realizes no one else has followed. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's go get Chuck."

"Think Agent Walker. We don't know the situation. We have no intel on the location or who is holding him. Rushing in blind like this could get us all killed. We should inform the General, maybe call in back up, do things the right way."

"Do things the right way? Like bringing along a French agent you happen to be sleeping with? We all can't be as professional as you, Casey. Gather whatever gear you think you'll need and be out in the car in five minutes. Let's do a first hand recon and make our plans accordingly." Without a backwards glance, Sarah darts through the sliding door.

Ilsa shares a look with Casey. "I was right when I said you would need all the help you can get."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Casey, you see anything? I've got nothing over here." Sarah peered intently through night vision binoculars as she surveyed the target location. Bathed in the glow of an overhead light, Chuck's herder stood alone in the middle of a large and empty parking lot.

"Nothing here either, Walker. They probably dumped the car and switched to another vehicle."

His words giving voice to her own fears, Sarah suppresses a shudder. "I'll make an approach on the car, you two cover me. Maybe they left a clue for us to follow."

"Roger that Walker." Casey and Ilsa spread out, sticking to the shadows and looking for any signs of danger.

Gun held loosely at the ready, Sarah steps quietly across the empty lot. Extending her senses out into the night and looking for anything amiss, she closes on the abandoned vehicle. As she gets nearer, she evaluates the car. It looks to be perfectly fine, no damage or other signs of tampering. Kneeling low to the ground, she scans for possible booby traps in the undercarriage. Just as she is circling around to the back, a muffled thud comes from herder. Jerking her gun up, she presses close to the car and inches around to the passenger side. Taking a last look to make sure Casey and Ilsa have a good line of fire, she eases open the car door. Something inside pushes the door from her grip and a dark form spills from the car.

Falling back as she lets out a surprised yelp, her gun comes up. At a flash of brown curls, she tosses her weapon aside and moves to cradle the man's head. Yelling, "Casey, it's Chuck. Chuck was in the car. Get over here so we can get him to a doctor right away."

She looks down to see Chuck smiling up at her. "Sorry about the bad holiday karma, Sarah." Laughing at his own joke before a flash of pain shoots up his leg. His face tight, he breathes slowly before continuing, "And I'm sorry about interrupting whatever it was you had going on in your room. I know we're just a cover, I shouldn't get jealous."

"Chuck, you're an idiot."

"Oookaaay, not the kind of response I was expecting.", regarding her with sad eyes.

"You're an idiot to think there was someone in my room. I ordered room service for us. All you heard was some moron on that damn tv you talked me in to buying. If you'd stayed to find that out, I could have told you. I was hoping to make tonight special for you, for both of us."

Grinning at the wonderful news, "And it's just like me to get shot and kidnapped to ruin all your plans."

"That's not funny Chuck. I was worried sick." Her eyes blurring with the onset of tears.

"I'm sorry Sarah. Don't cry. You know me, it's how I deal with things that are too far outside of my comfort zone. I crack bad jokes. Well, they aren't all bad. I get you to laugh now and then." He gently brushes a lone tear from her cheek as he sees a small smile.

Hearing Casey's car, Sarah's mind clicks over to a new set of questions. "Chuck, why would they go to all this trouble and then just leave you here?"

"I don't really know. Oh, and get this, the kidnapper was Laszlo. Apparently, he has some new best buddies and they broke him out. You'll never guess who they are?"

"Fulcrum?"

"You're good. Yep, Fulcrum. And you won't believe who he was working with. Another person supposedly locked away, remember Tommy?"

"Tommy? With the scar and bad attitude?"

"Right again. You're good at this game. One last thing." Reaching into his pocket, Chuck pulls out a mini-cd. "They told me to give this to you and Casey. Now, I think I'm going to pass out." His head lolls to the side as his eyes close.

Checking his pulse, her worry is somewhat abated as it beats strong against her fingertips. Pocketing the cd for now, she looks up as Casey arrives. They load Chuck into the back of the car. "Casey, I think we should get Chuck to your apartment. I can call in a CIA doctor and have him meet us there."

Nodding in agreement, he puts the car in gear and they speed off into the night. During the trip, Sarah tells Casey the bad news regarding Fulcrum. He growls at the mention of people they never expected to see again. Ilsa remains quiet through it all. She might not know the particulars of John's current mission. But, she has been an agent long enough to know it's gotten serious, deadly serious.

Everyone is very happy to arrive at Casey's and smuggle Chuck in without further mishap. Sarah settles him on the sofa and puts some pillows under his leg to raise it up. She sits next to him, holding his hand and watching him sleep. Ilsa busies herself in the kitchen making coffee while Casey keeps an eye out for the doctor. A sleepy man with a doctor's kit is let in and he sets to work without a word. After a cursory examination, he strips off Chuck's pants to get at the leg wound.

Feeling overly protective after the night she's had, Sarah watches every move like a hawk. Casey leans over and chuckles. She looks at him, confused and a little angry at his behavior. In response, he says, "Bartowski won't be picking on my clovers anymore."

Her eyes traveling down, she tries not to smile at the sight of Chuck in his Batman boxers. With the lightening of the mood, it feels like a weight has lifted from her shoulders. The doctor operates quickly and expertly. He injects a local anesthetic before applying stitches to the entry and exit holes. After inspecting his work, he leaves a bottle of painkillers and some instructions for the patient to follow over the next few days.

With the doctor gone, they leave Chuck sleeping on the sofa. Sarah pulls out the cd and hands it to Casey. "Time to see what the mystery message is." He says and places it in the drive.

The fuzz and static resolve into a startling picture. "Hello Agent Walker, Major Casey."  
Shocked, the pair exclaim in unison, "Leader!"


	4. Leader

**Chapter 4: Leader**

He looks at them from the computer monitor. A picture of confidence with his smug smile and casual posture, Leader seems to be enjoying himself. "I'm certain you have a number of burning questions, agents . I promise to do my best to give you some answers." At this, Leader leans back in his chair and looks to be putting his thoughts in order. "Where to begin? I suppose you're wondering how I come to be here? To our benefit, you and your superiors continually underestimate the reach that Fulcrum has. Did you really think we could be stuck away in some holding facility and just disappear? As soon as I was released, we began to locate and liberate others who have a special connection with yourselves and Mr. Bartowski. The young man has already met a couple friends from his past."

"That brings us to the next big question mark. Why go to all this trouble and then just leave him for you to find?" Moving in closer to the camera, wearing a predatory smile, "Quite simply, I needed to teach you who is in charge. I wished to take him from you and I did. The only reason you recovered him is because I allowed it. The best part, I'll take him from you again, very soon. You can try to stop me, but you won't be able to. Mr. Bartowski won't let you either. He's going to insist you turn him back over to us. Believe me, it will go so much easier for everyone if you take my lesson to heart and cooperate."

"So now I assume you're asking yourselves, what does he want? Nothing much really. Just one person is all I need. I want the Intersect. I want Bryce Larkin delivered to a location of my choosing by the end of the day or you will never see Chuck Bartowski again. And every day after, another agent will disappear until my demands are met. Through it all, I plan to let the two of you live. If you can call it that. Living with the knowledge of all those good people dieing when it could have been prevented." Pausing for effect, "Bryce Larkin by the end of the day. I'll be in touch soon to set up the transfer of Mr. Bartowski. I've got your number." He waves Chuck's phone in front of the camera with a cheshire cat grin before the picture fades to black.

Casey pops the cd from the drive and contemplates the small, shiny disc, "That is one cocky son of a bitch. He got lucky with the kidnapping because it caught us by surprise. There's no way we give up Bartowski on purpose. I say we lock Chuck in castle, call in a team and hunt these bastards down once and for all."

Unease gnawing at her, Sarah watches their sleeping charge. "I don't know Casey. Leader isn't one to boast or grandstand. He really believes he can control Chuck. Right now, he doesn't know the real why, but he does know that if he controls Chuck, he controls us. I only hope he never looks past the surface. As long as he thinks it has to do with Chuck and I sharing real feelings and not some bigger reason, we have time to stop him."

Forgotten in the heat of the moment, the two agents flinch as Ilsa breaks into the conversation. "Would the real reason have something to do with what this man is searching for? What did he call it, the Intersect? Can your analyst give him Bryce Larkin?" She watches as Sarah and Casey trade guarded looks before both turning to face her. Ilsa has been in the game long enough to know she has stumbled into something way beyond a kidnapping. "Or maybe he only thinks this Larkin person has what he needs." Her thoughtful gaze moves to rest on Chuck. "It would explain a lot about all of this.", gesturing to encompass Casey's equipment filled apartment. "And the two of you being assigned here."

Sarah quickly steps between Ilsa and Chuck, her emotions still running hot after the too long night. "He is exactly what we say he is, our team analyst. You can just forget whatever else you're thinking. Casey, I think it might be time to ask Miss Trinchina to leave.", baring her teeth in a not so friendly smile.

"Agent Walker, I assure you I'm no threat to you or to Chuck." Gracing Sarah with a look of both pity and understanding. Ilsa knows all to well the heartache of love in the world of spies. "My offer of assistance to Casey and your team is genuine and I think the need for an extra hand is apparent. I give you my word that no harm will come to anyone through my actions."

Casey indicates his approval by taking a position beside Ilsa. Sarah nods and the tension levels in the room recede quickly. "Did I miss anything important? Everyone seems to be talking about me all of a sudden." Chuck shifts to a sitting position. Shaking his head to clear some of the medicine induced fog, "Not that my opinion matters much on spy stuff, but I'm happy to have you with us Ilsa. Not as happy as Casey is I bet." Grinning at the glowering mountain of agent.

Sarah sits down facing Chuck, "Do you remember anything from the kidnapping, anywhere they took you, conversations?"

Frowning in concentration, Chuck is unable to dredge up anything new at first. "Sorry guys, I was out for most of it. I...uh....may have passed out when I was shot.", looking embarrassed before the trained operatives. "Wait! There was a phone call and the person on the other end sounded really pissed. From the reactions of Tommy and Laszlo, I don't think shooting me was part of the plan. Oh, then they used a tranq dart like the ones Casey is fond of. When I came to, I was in that parking lot where you found me."

"Chuck, Leader appears to be the man in charge. He recorded the message on that disk you handed me." Sarah watched his face fall at the news.

"Has everyone we locked up been given a 'Get out of jail free card' or something? Oh crap, what if they find Lizzie. She knows....", sneaking a look at Ilsa. ".....more than Leader does. Could they have located Zarnow too? He wasn't Fulcrum, but with his reputation, it might be worth their time to help him out."

"Lizzie won't be telling anyone her secrets." Casey offers.

His look of confusion turns wide-eyed as Chuck grasps the meaning in that blunt statement.

Breaking in to keep Chuck from thinking on that too much, "We'll check on Zarnow and everyone else we can think of. It's still a little early to call the General and I would like to know more before we do. Leader kept your phone and should be calling soon." Sarah hesitates before delivering the rest of the news. "And Chuck, we don't know why, but he believes you're going to give yourself up to him without a fight. He seemed very sure of himself."

Snorting, "Like that's going to happen. I had my fill of that guy the first time we met. Nope, my plans involve going nowhere near big, scary dudes. Except for you Casey. No offense."

"None taken." Casey affirms with a grunt.

Carefully standing, Chuck looks between the agents. "Well, my work here is done. If you need me, I'll be home in my bed." He starts shuffling to the front door.

"No Chuck, until we can guarantee your safety, you're not going anywhere without me." Sarah steps between him and the door.

"I'm okay with that. The bed is big enough."

"Damn it Chuck! This is serious!.", snaps Sarah.

Closing another step and entering her personal space, he responds, "Yes, it is serious. It's always serious, Sarah. But I don't work the way you and Casey do. If I can't blow off some steam in my own way, you'll have to lock me up in a rubber room."

He leans over to rest his forehead on hers. Sarah sighs as the contact soothes her own jangled nerves. "I'm sorry Chuck. Being in the dark like this, I'm just so worried about you."

Laughing softly, Chuck straightens up. "You're worried? They've already shot me once. I'm beyond worried and into freaking out."

"Is the tender moment done so we can get back to work?"

Chuck tosses back, "I'm sorry Casey. I totally forgot about your delicate sensibilities when it comes to the public display of real emotions."

"Walker, if you ever see me acting all fluffy like Bartowski, remind me I promised to shoot myself."

Wearing his brightest grin, Chuck meets the eyes of each of them. "And on that note, I proclaim Team Bartowski back in fighting form."

Ilsa can't identify it, but there is something about Chuck that can't be resisted. She smiles and is pleased to see a visibly more relaxed Agent Walker. At this moment, she envies Casey and the chemistry these three share. It would be very easy to get used to this kind of work. The undercover life is a lonely one.

Clapping his hands together, Chuck says, "First order of business. Sarah, you want to go over to my room and change. Not saying I mind, but is that really an appropriate ensemble for fighting bad guys?" Adding in an appropriate amount of eyebrow wiggle for good measure.

Her cheeks tinge with a light blush as she is again reminded of her state of dress. "Why Chuck, a comment like that could make a lady feel unappreciated." Tilting her head down and looking up with lidded eyes, "Guns aren't the only way to take down bad guys."

Casey groans. "I can't catch a break. Ilsa, please tell me the coffee is ready."

Everyone perks up at the mention of coffee and it is soon proclaimed to be the second order of business. Sarah is happy to let Chuck lean against her as they share a cup. He says it helps him keep the weight off his wounded leg, but neither really cares what the reason is. Ilsa and Casey take over the sofa and do their best to ignore the boyish delight on Chuck's face every time he sneaks a peek at the couple.

As it seems with all good moments, this one fails to last. Sarah's phone rings and a picture of Chuck appears on the screen. Everyone clusters around before Sarah answers and puts it into speaker phone mode. Leader's voice rumbles into the room. "Greetings. Can everyone say hello so I know you're all there?"

Casey taps a few keys and initiates a trace on the incoming call. Impatient, Chuck dives in. "Hello Leader. It's really not a pleasure to be speaking with you again. As much as I appreciate your gathering all the 2008 douche bag of the year contestants, I'm really kind of tired and think my time would be better spent sleeping."

"Mr. Bartowski, so glad to hear your spirits are undaunted. I must apologize for the the overzealous actions taken during your kidnapping. But, we can discuss that later, face to face. I assume Agents Walker and Casey informed you of my invitation?"

Sarah takes over, "Yes, he knows all about your delusion. You must be crazy if you think we're just going to turn him over to you."

"Why don't you turn yourself in, instead. I hear they've put in brand new tv's and decorated your old cell in prison chic." Casey joins in.

An amused chuckle rolls from the cell phone. "I do enjoy our time together. You three have presented an inordinate challenge to us for too long now. I find it so refreshing. Mr. Bartowski, I must say it has been very enlightening to search through your phone. Very organized as one would expect. The photo collection is quite extensive and entertaining. Agent Walker, your folder is by far the largest."

His face reddening, Chuck tries to deflect. "Is there a point to all of this, or does your plan consist of annoying me into submission by burning through my minutes? Because, I have to tell ya, I'm on that new unlimited calling plan. Unless you have something interesting to say, I'm outta here."

"Oh, don't leave yet. The fun is about to begin. Mr. Bartowski, you should really check your mail. If your sister was to open the box, she would find it quite....explosive you could say. I will expect to hear from you shortly to arrange your pick up. One last thing, don't bother with the trace location. It's a waste of time and you have so little. Good bye for now."

Looking rapidly between Casey and Sarah, "That nutcase put a bomb in my mailbox? We've got to get it out of there right now. Come on, you must have some kind of super bomb finding, defusing thingy in all this stuff. Get it out Casey, we need to move quickly." His voice edging higher as he talks.

"Keep your pants on Bartowski. There's no way they planted a bomb in your mailbox."

"How, how, how do you know that? Is there a bomb sniffing device installed in our mailboxes? I missed that in the latest NSA Christmas catalog."

"Don't be ridiculous, a mailbox is much too small for something like that. The archway into the courtyard has been fitted with a weapon and bomb detection system." Casey says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"When you put it that way, it makes so much more sense. Now, can we please find out what is in my mailbox?" Chuck is stopped by Sarah's hand on his arm.

"No, you're staying here. Casey and I will find out what it is." Addressing their extra teammate, "Ilsa, keep him safe and in here."

"But Sarah...."

"Chuck, just do as I say for once. Please?" She turns to follow Casey from the apartment.

"I was going to ask if you needed the key, but after thinking about it. Nevermind."

That earns him a quick grin before she disappears out the door.

"So, stopped by to visit Casey. And on Valentine's Day no less. I never took him to be the hearts and flowers kind of guy." Trying to make casual conversation as they wait.

"The timing was a happy accident. Work happened to bring me out this way and my timetable is a bit loose. Is this a normal night for you guys? I sure hope you didn't go to all this trouble just for me."

"Well, you know, spy comes to visit and you have to come up with something to do. Disneyland is always so crowded. A kidnapping, gun play and the thrill of death threats seemed the way to go."

Their conversation is interrupted at the return of Casey and Sarah. She is carrying a large manila envelope. Slipping one of her knives free, she slits the top and turns it over to dump out the contents. A number of pictures fall to the table along with a typewritten page. Sarah picks up the paper and begins reading.

"Jill? These are pictures of Jill." Holding a couple of them up for some better light. "They look like they were taken without her knowledge and ,by the orange fashion statement she's wearing, she's still in prison. They must do something right at that place, looks like she's gained a little weight."

Sarah screams, "You've got to be kidding me!" She slams the paper down and storms out of the apartment.

Speechless, they look at each other. Chuck reaches for the page, but Casey snatches it up first. He skims it quickly, face expressionless. Finished, he hands it to Chuck. Casey then walks into the kitchen, dumps the rest of his coffee down the sink and fills his cup with scotch. Slamming it down, he looks out the window.

Chuck licks his lips nervously as he wonders what could rattle his handlers like this. Willing his hands to stop shaking, he begins reading. After a few minutes, "Oh crap." The paper falls from nerveless fingers to settle innocently on the table. Spinning around and moving as quickly as his leg will let him, he rushes out through Casey's front door.

Curiosity overwhelming her, Ilsa takes a step to the side for a better view of the paper. It looks to be a medical report of some kind on this Jill person in the photographs. Casey walks to her side and points. She shifts her gaze to focus on the word above his finger. Her eyebrows rise up as she faces Casey. "Pregnant?"


	5. Jill

**A/N:**** Just to reiterate, I still am no closer to owning Chuck. You can say it, I'm a slacker. Actually, I have been slacking on making the timeline clear. Just to reestablish, started at 7pm on Valentine's as posted. Kidnapping about 8. Figure, get Casey, pick up Sarah, go to Castle, find Chuck, get Chuck, back to Casey's, doctor, cd message, wait for phone call, etc. Is now 1am, leaving them 23 hours to meet end of day demand. For this, my sincere apology.**

**Chapter 5: Jill**

**1:00am**

"Sarah?" Walking into the courtyard, he spots her sitting at the fountain. Head down and shoulders slumped in defeat, she pretends not to hear him. Chuck closes the distance. "Sarah, we need to talk."

"Go away, Chuck."

"Let me think about that...ummm...no." Moving a few steps closer.

"I'm not playing around. Leave me alone!", her voice tight and controlled. He can see tremors from the tension in her shoulders.

"I can't Sarah. Besides, you don't really want to be alone. You wouldn't be here, right outside Casey's door, if you wanted to be alone." Cautiously, he edges nearer while speaking softly.

There's a note of warning in her tone at his continued approach, "Be careful Chuck. You feel safe because you think you know me. What if you're mistaken?"

"That would be a problem. Luckily, I'm not. Talk to me Sarah. This isn't just about Jill being pregnant. Whatever has you so upset goes much deeper. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong." Settling to the fountain's edge about a foot from her, he waits.

For the first time, her head comes up. "You're always so damn sure of yourself. I'm a highly trained CIA agent with nearly 10 years of experience. What if all of this has been an act to keep an asset wrapped around my finger? Did you ever consider that, Mr. Know-it-All?"

As she watches, he ponders her statement. His reply catches her off guard. "Yes, I have considered it. And for a while, I was pretty sure you were doing exactly that." Before she can speak, he pushes on. "But those times are long gone. You ask how I can know you so well? There's no mystery. We're practically the same person, minus the killer ninja moves of course."

Chuck slides a few inches closer to her and explains, "For starters, our parents never did us any favors. You know my story and I've come to learn some of yours. We were forced to find new family. I had Ellie, you turned to the CIA. But, we both had to become independent at way too young an age. On the one hand, you grew quickly and never had much of a childhood. Most would say I have successfully avoided growing up to this day. Even so, we still had to overcome a lot of the same obstacles."

"More recently, I saw the yearbook at your reunion, Miss Jennifer Burton. Jenny the band geek, chess club chick, science nerd. Ring any bells? If I remember the list correctly, you hit at least six of the geek all-star top ten list of school activities. I was only able to get to five and Morgan....well let's just call him a true all-star and leave it at that. We weren't cool or part of the in crowd. Trust me when I say, I know what it feels like to be pointed at and talked about. Can't be too inconspicuous when you're tall enough to be seen from the space shuttle by eighth grade.. For friends, I had Morgan and that was it. Reading the clues, I assume you didn't even have that."

He takes her silence as permission to keep going. "I even understand the attraction to Bryce. After all, he is the good looking, popular guy that probably ruled the school. The same guy that wouldn't give Jenny the time of day as they pass in the hallway. Who could resist when he comes chasing after you a few years later. I guarantee if Teri Stringer walked up and wanted to date me all of a sudden, I would jump at the chance." She raises an eyebrow and he quickly amends. "I mean to say, I would have. Years ago, not now of course. What can I say, she was head cheerleader."

"My point is, the first two-thirds of our lives could have been different chapters in the same story. We've diverged a bit from our humble beginnings. But, Sarah Walker, at the core we're a couple of nerds. That's how I can be sure I know you."

"Wait a minute. You think I'm a nerd?"

"The most beautiful, capable, deadly, amazing nerd ever. But yeah, pretty much.", grinning at her.

Looking deep into his eyes, "Okay then, what am I thinking now?"

"Let's see. If we push past the obvious, how many ways can I kill him with a fork, thoughts you were just having.", smiling softly before sobering. "You were thinking, 'How could this be happening again?'"

Sighing, "You're pretty close, on both counts. Except I was leaning more towards using a spoon."

"Oh boy, I can't get enough of that spy humor. Listen Sarah, I can't go back and change it no matter how much I wish it. I most certainly can't apologize enough for it. Words will never make it right. Honestly, I thought I was protecting you by pulling back. That was a mistake. I ended up cutting myself off from the person that could have saved me from a whole lot of pain."

"Although, I did learn something on my quest for normal. The genie is out of the bottle. I've seen the monster under the bed and know all too well what goes bump in the night. One day when the Intersect is gone from my head, I won't be able to simply unlearn all of this. Going back to my life and ignoring all the evil in the world will be impossible. What normal person in their right mind would have anything to do with me? Plus, how could I settle for just normal when I've known the exceptional."

Sarah looks away. "Before you say any more, I need to know one thing. Am I always going to come in second with you? You've risked your life for Ellie and Morgan and people you barely know. Now you're going to put yourself on the line for Jill and her baby, even after all that she's done to you. No matter what I say, I can't stop you from taking these chances. How can I believe you care about me as much as you say if you won't let me do my job?", she whispers.

"First, let me get one thing perfectly clear. Yes, I'm doing this for Jill and the baby. Even though she's betrayed me at every opportunity, how could I live with myself if I do nothing. You read the note same as I did. Leader has someone close to her and will kill her if I don't cooperate." His voice more angry than she's ever heard, Chuck grinds out, "I cannot, will not, stand by and do nothing if it leads to an innocent, unborn life paying the price."

After a few calming breaths he adds, "But, I'm sure you already guessed that. As to your question, I'm so sorry, Sarah. My answer is yes. You'll always come in second."

She whirls to face him, shocked and wounded at those few words. But his eyes hold something more. She freezes as he reaches out, stroking the lines from her brow. "Until you allow me the great honor of putting you first. It has to be your decision to let go and permit another person to be strong for you once in a while. I can do it. Believe me, I want to do it."

"Chuck, I.....", searching for the words.

Finishing for her, "....have a hard time talking about your feelings. I know that Sarah, and I don't mean to push you. Let's try a different tack. They say that actions speak louder than words. What were your actions last night supposed to say to me?"

"I'm tired Chuck." Sarah takes a moment's pleasure at Chuck's surprised look. She can still catch him off guard. "I'm tired of being hurt every time you decide to take a step back. I'm tired of seeing the pain in your eyes when I push you away. Aren't you tired of all the wondering and the games?" More easily than she expected, the words start tumbling out. "I'm the agent. Me. The one who's supposed to know better, follow the rules. Believe me Chuck, I've seen what happens when things go wrong. Attend enough funerals and see enough devastated survivors, the lesson is learned quickly."

Pressing her fingers together, twining and then separating over and over in a nervous gesture, Sarah doesn't hold back. "That would never be me. It's what I promised myself. No heartbroken Sarah Walker standing by a casket. The rules are there to protect you, keep you safe. Then, I went to Bryce's funeral. Even following the rules wasn't enough, I had to go beyond them or it could happen again."

Chuck reaches to cover her hands with one of his. Her fingers go still at the warm touch. "I can understand that Sarah. I've never made it easy for you to do the right thing. For that, I apologize. What made last night different?"

Bringing his hand up, she rests her cheek against it. Closing her eyes, Sarah shares more. "You see, pain from the loss was easy to understand. People crying and yelling and making promises they can't keep to bring back a loved one. I could make sense of all that. To me, the real mystery was what came later. As they had time to grieve, I would hear the same thing. They wouldn't go back and do it any differently. How could people purposely set themselves up for that kind of torment?"

"Now I know why. When you find that one person, how can you not want everything you can get. We've lost so much time already. If you hadn't come to me, I was going to come to you. Tomorrow is only a promise, there are no guarantees. Can you live with that?"

"I have to Sarah. The alternative is no life at all."

"This is important Chuck. Do you realize what you're asking of me? Do you understand what I would expect from you in return?"

"I do. Hey, no one ever said love was easy."

Sarah leans closer. "Is that what this is? Love?"

Chuck mirrors her movement. "I believe it falls within the rough definition. We earn extra leeway based on our unique situation."

"Aren't you ever serious?" She says with a dawning smile as their lips draw closer together.

"Only when my life isn't in constant danger. You do the math."

"Chuck."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me already, nerd."

"My pleasure ya big geek."

"I can still get that spoon..." Her comment is cut short by what she later calls the first real kiss she's ever had. Followed by the second, then the third.....

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Up and at'em big guy. I've got a phone call to make." Chuck comes barging back in to Casey's with Sarah in tow. "But first, we need to come up with a plan and I think I have an idea. Casey, do you have one of those SubQ-X80's?"

"Bartowski, how the hell do you know about the SubQ-X80? That's a highly classified piece of equipment."

"Well, so am I. And, it was in the Castle manual's index for standard inventory items. I just figured you like your toys so much, you might have brought one home to play with."

"Toys! One of these days I'll show you toys, moron." Then, he looks a bit sheepish. "Yeah, I happened to bring one home with me. So I could familiarize myself with the operation of course. It's upstairs. Don't get comfortable." Grumbling, Casey stomps away.

Sarah grabs Chuck's arm and spins him around to face her. "What did we just get done talking about? You're supposed to let me protect you. Do you know what a SubQ-X80 is?"

"Yes, Sarah I do...."

"It's a subcutaneous GPS homing beacon...." Sarah's voice getting louder as she talks.

"I know. That's why I was think......."

"...with an integrated, remote kill switch. As in, it kills the person carrying it. Well, that's not going to happen. I forbid it. We can think up some other plan that doesn't involve injecting you with one of those."

Casey returns with a small black box. "Sorry Agent Walker, but I have to side with the kid on this one. We've been playing pretty fast and loose tonight and gotten lucky. If we hand over Bartowski to the Leader without taking any precautions, the General will skin us alive. We'd be lucky to get assigned to the south pole guarding penguins."

Looking between the two, Sarah says, "Okay then, what about the X50? We can track Chuck with that just fine, but no kill switch."

Casey rolls his eyes, "The X50 is last year's tech. It has neither passive nor burst transmit modes, won't punch through nearly as many floors of a building or work underground.....and we don't have one."

"Sarah, it's going to be okay. I know what I'm doing and I fully intend on coming back." Resting his hands on her shoulders, Chuck smiles for her. "Yes, your job is to protect me, but the bigger job is to protect everyone. The longer I'm with Leader, the riskier it gets." Pointing to his head, "If he finds out what's in here, well, you know the rest."

"There's got to be a better way."

"I wish there was Sarah. Believe me, I really wish there was."

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's get this done before Bartowski chickens out." Setting the box down, Casey flips open a panel to reveal a small keypad and fingerprint scanner. Above the keypad are two glowing, red lights.

"I always love how you sugar coat everything Casey. It really brings out your warm and cuddly side. Maybe I should have asked to get one of these implanted months ago." The banter falls flat with the gravity of the situation.

Chuck and Sarah look on as Casey types in a short code and places his finger on the scanner. After a few seconds, one of the lights changes from red to green. "Okay, now we can activate the tracker whenever we want. They can take Bartowski, scan him for bugs and find nothing. Later on, we fire it up, it starts sending randomly timed locater pulses and we home right in." Casey types in the second code.

"Wait Casey. Sarah, it has to be you."

She can feel him looking at her. Shaking her head no, she avoids falling into his gaze.

"What's the matter Bartowski? You don't trust me?" Casey growls in annoyance.

"I trust you Casey. I trust you to do what's right to protect the Intersect, trust you to follow orders regarding the Intersect and trust you would do whatever was necessary to get the Intersect back." Never looking away from Sarah as he speaks. "But what I need is someone that will do anything and everything they can to save me. I don't want to give up my life because it's prudent for national security. I'm sorry, but I can't be that selfless. If this code is to be used, it will be used to save me. Save me from a life worse than death at the hands of Fulcrum. You can be sure I would die every day locked away somewhere, being used for what's in my head and then living with the knowledge of the hurt I've caused."

Finally, Chuck takes her face in his hands and brings them eye to eye. "That's why it has to be you, Sarah. The person I trust to save me and not just the Intersect." Slowly, he slides his fingers down her arm. Cupping her hand in his, he moves it to the glowing, blue pad. She doesn't resist. Together, they press her index finger to the scanner. Sarah's finger twitches at the cold contact, but the deed is done. The second light turns to green and the box clicks as a panel swings open on the side. Casey reaches in, removes a small gun-like device and disconnects it from the box.

"Okay Bartowski, drop 'em."

"What? Can't it go in my arm or some other less embarrassing spot?"

"Sorry, the manual says to inject it into a big muscle and since you don't have any, we go with option two. Just do it twerp. I guarantee it has not been my fervent hope to eventually see your naked butt. So let's get this over with and then I can go throw up." Snickering, "Come on Dork Knight, show us them boxers."

Shooting Casey a dirty look, Chuck unzips his jeans and pushes them halfway down his thighs. "I don't suppose you ladies could turn around?" He says. Fighting not to blush at the presence of Sarah and Ilsa, he tugs the band down on his boxers. With a loud snap-hiss, "Ow...ow...ow...ouch...ow...holy ow...crap...ow." Chuck dances back and forth in pain as he pulls his clothes back up.

"Oh quit your whining ya big baby." Casey smirks and returns the device to the box. "And settle down with the gymnastics, you'll pop your stitches."

"Easy for you to say Casey, that was a lot bigger than I expected."

Leering, Casey says, "I hear that a lot, bet no woman has ever said it to you."

"All right, that is just wrong in so many ways. Wait a minute, you didn't put a camera in my bathroom after I expressly told you not to?"

"Calm down Bartowski, your nerd haven is safe." Ilsa gives him a scathing look and Casey relents. Instantly all business, "We've got that phone call to make, no time for fun and games."

Pulling out her phone, Sarah thumbs the speed dial for Chuck and sets it on the table as they gather around. After a couple of rings, the line clicks and Leader's voice spills into the room. "Hello, Charles Bartowski's phone. He's not here right now, but I expect him to be joining me very soon."

"My advice, don't quit your day job. Leader, is this your big plan to get me back? Tell me that Jill is pregnant and not only will I believe you, but come running like a love-sick pup?"

"Yes Mr. Bartowski, that is my plan. Miss Robert's pregnancy is easily verifiable. She is currently under the care of your fine prison medical system. One phone call could clear that up if you don't believe me."

"Okay, let's say you're telling the truth. How do I know the baby is mine? We were together a bare handful of times. That would be quite a stroke of luck on your part. Something like this to conveniently fall in your lap."

"Trust me Chuck, we would never leave such a thing to chance. We made quite certain it is your baby."

Appalled at what he just heard, Chuck yells into the phone. "You unbelievable bastards! You forced Jill to get pregnant? For what? I'm just some lowly analyst. What could you possibly hope to gain from me?"

"Calm down Chuck. You misunderstand. This was not our plan. It was Jill's. The more time she spent with you, the more useful you appeared. She came to us with the idea. It was her intention to recruit you into Fulcrum as her partner. She worried about your strong morals and an equally strong bond between you and Agent Walker. With her prior knowledge, Jill proposed the pregnancy as the only way to gain full control of you. Thus giving her time to complete your recruitment. I must admit, you were surprising in our last encounter, but I suspect she may still harbor feelings for you as well to be worth such effort. She volunteered for fertility treatments, collected samples and became pregnant with your child through in-vitro. Of course, then you had her thrown in jail."

Casey's apartment was silent. His face was a mixture of disgust and pity at such an abominable action perpetrated on Chuck. Ilsa stared in shock, unable to believe what she's hearing. Reeling at another hammer blow to her psyche, Sarah is heartsick at her inability to protect Chuck from anything since this nightmare started. She reaches out to catch him and wonders how much more he can take. Keeping him upright as he wavers unsteadily, she can hear him repeating. "It was Jill's idea....It was Jill's idea..." His voice thick with too many warring emotions.

"I see I have everyone's attention now." Leader's voice a harsh reminder of how serious the game has become. "Mr. Bartowski, say your good-byes. I'm sending a man and you will come out to the street alone. It would be a shame if you don't. Finding out you are a father and then losing your child all in one night can be very difficult. Don't make me teach you that lesson as well."

Those final comments pour fire back into Chuck. He shakes off his stupor and picks up the phone. "All right. You win. But I need one hour. You want Bryce Larkin? I can help them get the search started. After that, I'll meet your man under your terms. Just remember this. I promise you that one day we will meet under my terms."

Leader laughs, "I applaud your bravery Mr. Bartowski. It's a shame you won't be joining us as a member of Fulcrum. You can have your hour, use it well." The line goes dead. Chuck sets the phone down carefully. Without a word, he turns and leaves the apartment. Still absorbing the news, the three agents stand mute.

Sarah is the first to throw off the fog as she pockets her cellphone. Without a second's hesitation, she crosses to Casey's monitoring gear and turns it off. In response to his questioning look, she answers before walking out the door. "Chuck negotiated an hour. I intend to make sure not a minute is wasted."

"I guess that leaves us to do all the work around here. Probably a stupid question, but do you have any contacts or favors you can call in? I know LA isn't exactly your home turf." Casey asks as he finds a pad and pen.

"I'm sorry John. All I can offer is my help. And I promise to see it through to the end. Your Chuck doesn't deserve any of this." She steps behind Casey and kneads his shoulders gently.

"Yeah, the kid is getting hit pretty hard. He's still standing though." He starts making some notes. "Best to avoid the normal channels, the General is going to explode when she finds out as it is. Hope we can have this all wrapped up before then. We might be able to keep our jobs. I have an FBI buddy stationed out here with the Hostage Rescue Team. He owes me."

Casey picks up his phone and starts dialing. It takes quite a few rings, but someone finally answers. "Hey Ted. John Casey here........."

"Yeah, that John Casey..........."

"Of course I know what time it is........."

"Sleeping? Must be nice. Some of us still have to work for a living........."

"I always told you the FBI would make you soft........."

"Are you awake now? I have a few more insults ready if not.........."

"Good. I need to call in that favor. Actually, I need two favors. I guess for once I'll owe you.........."

"I knew I could count on you. First, I need your team. This isn't coming through official channels, but I guarantee you the guys we're going after are grade-A bad guys. It has to be voluntary and off the books if you get my meaning. Second, I need to locate a DEA agent. One of her aliases is Carina. Just give her a message, 'Call John Casey about a mission and he hopes you look good in prison orange.'.........."

"Yeah, that's the message.........."

"She's got the number, so no worries there. As for the team, I don't have a go time yet, but when it happens it'll be quick. Can you get on the horn and see who wants to join in? Dial me back at this number when you're sorted........"

"I really can't tell you that Ted. Just consider that I'm offering to owe you a favor........."

"It's that important and then some. Get back to me soon. And Ted, thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Casey leans back against Ilsa with a sigh. "I just hope it will be enough."

She leans over and plants a kiss on his forehead. "I have faith. Right now, I think we should get to bed and make good use of this hour as well." Grinning at the look on his face, "Not for that, Sugar Bear. Someone needs to keep their wits about them. This might be our only chance for some sleep before this is all over."

Standing, he slips his arm around her waist. As they head off to the bedroom, Casey says, "It's always business with you. Why did I ever get involved with a secret agent."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah peers through his open window. "Chuck?"

He responds, "Yeah, I'm here."

It hurts to hear his voice so empty of life. She climbs through the window. Chuck looks up with dead eyes. "I don't really want to talk right now."

Sarah sheds her jacket before stepping from her jeans. "Neither do I."

**A/N:**** I want to thank SLWF and FL for their much needed advice on this chapter. Is lots better because of them. Also, a callout to timewalker05 who has some info that supports the Sarah as nerd argument. It's located at the end of chapter 6 in the wonderful story, Chuck vs the Decision. As always, I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Bryce

**A/N:**** There is some language and suggestive dialogue in this chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Bryce**

**2:00am**

Chuck rolled onto his side as he threw off the blankets. Sarah gripped his shoulder to pull him back. Slipping his fingers between hers, he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips. A soft, electric kiss touched each one of her sensitive fingertips before he laid her hand on the bed. Rising to his feet, he began the task of getting dressed. Chuck was surprised at how unembarrassed he was to be naked in front of her. Things were definitely changing between them. Rummaging through their pile of clothes, he comes up first with her panties. Flashing Sarah a crooked smile, "Do you think this would be a good look when I get strip searched for bugs?", as he lets her underwear dangle from a finger.

Snorting as she chokes on a laugh, "It might get you a new and special friend. But you'd better not, I don't feel like sharing." Grinning as she recalls something Casey said earlier, Sarah can't resist teasing some more. "Besides, they wouldn't fit you well at all. They're pretty skimpy and you're bigger than I expected.", using the Bartowski eyebrow dance on him.

Chuck coughs in shock and gives her an, 'I can't believe you just said that.' stare. The dark room hides his rising blush.

Unabashedly, Sarah meets his gaze. "I'm just saying. I know it would be a tight fit." '_Whoa!' _She surprises herself when that last comment sends a pulse of heat rolling through her. The past hour was still a very fresh memory. Muscles twitch and ripple low in her body while she fights for a steady breath. "Um...you'd better finish getting dressed." She flinches as her voice cracks. Sarah can't remember ever being affected like this before. At one time, that thought would have scared her. Now, here with Chuck, she feels a deep comfort in what she's found. As Chuck resumes his search for clothes, Sarah curls under the covers and makes no attempt to hide her intense study of every inch of his body. Ignoring a tiny voice in the back of her head that keeps repeating, '_You might never see him again.'_

Quickly sorting through the pile, Chuck separates out his clothes and drops them on the end of the bed. Standing, he slips on boxers and then steps into his jeans. Through it all, he knows she's watching. Finished pulling on his shirt, he plops onto the bed and grabs up his socks. Sitting up after tying his shoes, Chuck felt the mattress shift beneath him. Letting the covers fall away, Sarah walks across the bed on her knees. Hands wrap around to clasp over his stomach as Sarah rests her chin on his shoulder. She sighs softly by his ear. "It's not enough."

"If that wasn't enough, then I am in some serious trouble." Laughing lightly, he covers her hands with his own before turning to kiss her cheek. Trying so very hard to ignore her warm and soft body pressed to his back.

Tilting her head away to deny him, "Don't make jokes, Chuck. Not about this. We just took the step that we can't turn back from. Working together will never be the same for either of us. I wish.....damn it...." Sarah fights to keep her voice steady. "An hour isn't enough to make sure you know the full impact you've had on me." It wasn't what she wanted to say. Like any other time she's tried to express her real feelings, it came out awkward and incomplete. To her mind, it sounded too clinical. Like she was talking about the effect from a change in her work schedule. Lucky for her, Sarah was confident he could read between the lines.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. You're right." With an earnest tone, Chuck says, "With everything that's happened and still can happen, I wouldn't trade our hour for anything. This wasn't exactly the way I dreamed it. In some respects, I feel that made it better. Promise me that no matter what, there were no regrets."

"Oh Chuck. My only regret is waiting this long." Now, she allows their kiss, turning to meet his lips with her own. Once started, she doesn't want it to end. He can't leave her if it never ends. Warm and wet, tears stain her cheeks. Are they his or hers? Right now, she can't tell for certain. Too soon, the kiss is ended. On the edge of desperate, she reaches for another. Chuck shifts and, using the kiss, pushes her down to the bed. Breath catching as sparks erupt from his caressing fingertips to dance over her bare skin, she arches in an effort to extend that slender thread of contact. Moments later in frustration, Sarah falls limp as she realizes his true goal. He draws the blanket over to cover her.

Holding still, hovering inches above, his eyes pull her in. Gently, Chuck gathers up rogue locks of hair and arranges them on the pillow. He smiles in satisfaction and fixes this picture of loveliness firmly in his mind. "I have to go now. You're going to be just fine, Sarah Walker. I'll see you soon." He kisses her ever so tenderly before standing tall. In the light that spills from the courtyard, she can't imagine anyone looking more handsome.

'_I don't want to be fine. Fine will never be good enough after today.' _Heart lurching, she can't believe he's for real or, were the situation different, that he could've already been hers. This man is living through a nightmare that would break most people. Yet, here he is in their last minutes doing his best to reassure her. All she wants to do is leap up and hold him here forever. As he moves to leave, Sarah reaches. "Chuck,......." She has so much to say. ".....save you later." Her hand falls. One day she hopes to be strong enough.

Sarah bears silent witness as he climbs out the window. Almost no trace of a limp thanks to the CIA prescribed painkillers. An odd thought, yes. But right now, she needs something, anything, to concentrate on that will smother the feeling of dieing inside. His back straight, he draws a deep breath. "I love you Sarah Walker.", and then he's gone from view. Chuck moves quickly, fearing her response might break his resolve.

Tears spilling anew, Sarah stares into the empty courtyard. After his footsteps have faded into the night, she whispers, "I love you, Chuck Bartowski." Her hand strokes his spot on the bed until the sheets have grown cool with his absence. Crawling across the bed, Sarah digs through her pants for her phone. Pulling it out, she pops the back off and removes it's battery. A scrap of paper drops to her palm, writing on one side of it. Quickly reassembling her cellphone, she dials the neatly printed number. A beep sounds in her ear, "I need you here, now." Crushing the slip of paper between her fingers, she drops it in the trash. No need to be more careful, the secret it held is no longer of use. Sarah rolls over to bury her face in his pillow. She tries to recapture the warmth that was hers mere minutes ago.

From another window, Casey and Ilsa follow Chuck's departure. He offers a small salute before being swallowed in the shadows beyond the courtyard. Even though he can't see it, Casey salutes in response. Ilsa puts to words what Casey is thinking. "I hope this works or we might lose two good people."

Replying sadly, "This is why agents shouldn't fall in love."

She looks up at him. "John, it might be against the rules, but that doesn't make it wrong. Can you deny what you see when you look at the two of them?"

"I know exactly what I see." He trails a finger along her cheek. "I see the reason I do my job. To keep the world a safe place where two people can find what Chuck and Sarah have. It hasn't kept us from doing our missions and I've let them be. How long they'd get was anyone's guess."

Ilsa leans her head on his chest and holds tight. "What do you think John? Is such a thing possible for people like us or is it too late?"

In a gruff voice, Casey says, "Oh no, you're not getting an answer to that. Somehow Bartowski would find out. I can hear him pestering me to no end about wanting to swap stories about our lady feelings." His words bely the sparkle in his eyes before kissing the top of Ilsa's head.

"We've got some time before they get Chuck to wherever they plan to hold him. Why don't we go to a more private place and you can tell me all about these lady feelings you speak of." Ilsa tugs Casey towards the bedroom.

Chuck stands under the lone street lamp. He shivers and berates himself for not bringing his jacket. The shiver takes on new meaning as a long, black car glides from the night. It stops before him and the rear door swings open with a whisper. Casting a last look over his shoulder, Chuck sighs before climbing inside. He sinks into the leather upholstered seat. A creaking draws his attention to the fact he's not alone. Shrouded in darkness, someone is sharing the back of the limo with him. Light flashing from a passing street light falls on the stranger's face. After sucking in a painful breath, Chuck blurts out, "You!"

"Hello Chuck. I've been looking forward to this." Mr. Colt's basso rumble fills the vehicle.

**4:00am**

"It's about time, Walker." Casey says as his front door opens and closes. Raising an eyebrow as she walks in, he gives her a long, up and down appraisal. Sarah has donned her custom tactical suit. Inky black fabric that clings to her body, nothing loose that can catch or snag as she moves. Bullet resistant, form-fitted Kevlar plates woven in to provide protection while allowing freedom of movement. A holstered pistol at each hip is complimented by an abundance of knives positioned in a variety of locations for easy draw. Serious gear for serious business, Casey grunts his approval. "Does this mean you're here to party?"

Nodding grimly, Sarah comes to a halt near Casey's shoulder. Motioning at the familiar box that is now connected to his computer, Sarah asks, "Are you ready to activate the tracker? It's been long enough."

"I was waiting for you. We're tied in with Castle so we can up-link to an NSA satellite. Now, we can beam the go code from here. Give me your phone." She hands it over and Casey launches the tracker application. He taps in the new GPS data before sliding it back. "Okay, you're all set. Remember, we'll be getting it in pulses as opposed to a continuous signal. It'll take a little longer to lock it down." Bending over the SubQ-X80 control panel, he enters in the activation code and places his finger on the reader. The two green lamps blink in a steady rhythm.

Sarah studies the screen intently. A first blip appears and a box is drawn around it to approximate a location. Over the next few minutes, further locater pulses shrink the box little by little. "Casey, bring up a map of the Los Angeles harbor area. It appears to be zeroing in." As Sarah waits for a confirming beep and solid location, Casey brings up the requested information. And they wait, and wait. After 15 minutes, the tracker has not been able to fix Chuck's position.

With an angry growl, "Shut it off Casey. We've had it up too long as it is. They must still be on the move. Let's bring it on-line every half hour until we get them stationary." Sarah puts the phone down. As she starts to pace back and forth, "I'm too close, so hard to think right now. Casey, tell me you have a plan for getting Chuck back."

"Of course I have a plan. Once we have a positive fix on his location, we go in and get him. Kill everyone who gets in the way. I've made a couple calls. An FBI team from Hostage Rescue will happen to be nearby when we assault. Hearing the commotion, they will be obliged to lend a hand. I've also floated a message out for Carina. We don't know what contingencies Leader might have in place. So, I thought it might be a good idea to get someone close to Jill and the baby. I'm not going to let Bartowski go through all this and have something happen to them. Another key point to my plan, you need to get some sleep."

"Do you honestly think I could sleep right now? We need to be ready to go at any time." Sarah's voice is thick with emotion.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Agent Walker. Consider it an order. Once we have Chuck's location, it will take some time to get everyone in place. I won't roll until I know we are 100%. Right now, you're not. If you expect me to trust you under fire, you'd better be sleeping in five minutes." Casey stands with arms folded to signal the discussion is at an end. When it looks like Sarah intends to argue, he adds. "If you drive yourself too hard you won't be of any use to me.....or to Chuck."

Deflating at the truth in his words, Sarah starts some calming exercises as she curls up in one of his chairs. She can't remember switching off ever being this difficult. Colliding images of Chuck in danger and Chuck making love to her, threaten the serenity she strives for. Trying a new path, she enhances the remembered sensations of their time together while pushing away any negative thoughts. Eyes closing, she wraps herself up in him.

A short time later, Casey covers Sarah with a blanket. His expression lightens at the look of peace she wears. '_Bartowski may be a screw up as an agent, but he's doing right by her_.' Casey's thoughts roll through various bits of conversation with Walker. Her comments on wanting a life one day come to him clearly. She's been his best partner, but he wonders how much longer her career will be the most important thing in her life. Deep down, he hopes it isn't too long or comes too late. He was always able to justify his sacrifices with the knowledge that there were people enjoying a life because of his efforts. Right now, he couldn't think of two people more deserving. Casey slipped his arm around Ilsa's waist as she approached him. Neither spoke, just leaned on each other and made silent promises to the young woman before them.

**4:50am**

Worrying was not something Casey handled well. The 4:30 check had been another bust. He really had no idea what they could be doing, but Chuck was still on the move. This time, instead of the harbor, GPS was showing Chuck in a totally different part of town. It made him antsy to not know what was going on. Try as he might, Casey could not think of a good reason to just keep driving around like that. Unless they knew he was bugged in some way. Shaking his head, that didn't make sense. If they knew he was bugged, they would simply disable it. The next thought was even less comforting. Leader had been ahead of them all night long and maybe he was just too good for them to plan against. A vibrating cell phone stopped him from going down that depressing road.

"Casey here......" When he heard the voice on the other end, he thought that maybe things were looking up. "Carina, so nice to hear from you......"

"No, I'm not looking to have a prison fantasy with you......"

"That would be a switch with you in the handcuffs. Are you sure we should break tradition like that?....."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, you all happy with yourself now? I've got a favor to ask." His voice turning more serious. "Actually, you would be doing this favor for Sarah and Chuck." For the next five minutes, Casey lays out the events of the last ten hours. Carina was always flighty and self-interested on the surface, but, he was pretty sure there was more to her than that. Her disgust at the news about Jill and the baby left him feeling vindicated in his belief. Another few minutes and he had the plan laid out. Carina assured him that there would be no trouble getting into prison and next to Jill. Before hanging up, Carina offered him a chance to decide how good she looked in and out of prison orange once the mission was done. Casey looked a bit uncomfortable as he told her no.

Ilsa had been eyeing him suspiciously since hearing handcuffs mentioned. "Is there something I should know about this, Carina?"

"What? Oh...um...no, not really. We worked a couple of missions together. She's very good at her job, but, a bit too unpredictable for my tastes." Casey tries to look nonchalant.

"She must be good if she can get you to wear the handcuffs." Ilsa tries very hard to keep a straight face. Blurting out "Prague!" before she breaks into giggles.

Grumbling as he pretends to concentrate on his computer screen, "Does everyone know about that?"

**6:00am**

Casey was just about to activate the bug. He held out hope that this time it would be different and they would have somewhere to go. Before he could put in his code, there came a knock at the door. He quickly brought up a view of the outside and swore under his breath. "Larkin." Looking over at the sleeping agent, he wondered how Chuck would react to knowing they were still in contact. Followed by the more disturbing thought of, why were they still in contact? He couldn't believe that after all this, Sarah might only be playing Chuck. Another knock interrupts any further pondering. Getting up, Casey walks over and flings open the door.

Bryce flashes a smile, "Hello Casey. So good to see you without a gun pointing at my head."

"It's still early and I haven't had my coffee. Get in here before anyone sees you." Casey turns on his heel and walks back to the computer. While Bryce enters, Casey activates the bug. Picking up Sarah's phone, he watches for the response. Growling when he sees they've moved again.

"What's the deal Casey? I get a message from Sarah and hop the first transport I can find. Judging from the gear, she wasn't looking for a social call." Bryce peers over Casey's shoulder to see what he's doing. "Hey, who'd you get an X80 stuck in to?"

"You're a smart guy, Larkin. I'll give you a clue. Who's not here getting in everyone's way and making a nuisance of himself?"

Bryce looks surprised. "No way! You stuck an X80 in Chuck? How did you trick him into that. I'm kind of surprised Sarah would go along with it. She seemed to be going a little soft on him the last time I was here."

"It was actually his idea." Casey watches the tracker for a few more minutes, and uses the time to explain things to Bryce.

Ilsa walks in near the end of the briefing. "Casey, I'm going to go find something for breakfast. Your refrigerator leaves a lot to be desired. Oh, hello....", waiting for a name to be offered.

"Bryce. I used to work with Sarah. Very closely." He flashes his most charming smile.

"I'm Ilsa, an acquaintance of Casey's." Her smile is not as forthcoming. "Very closely? It's funny she never mentioned you."

Casey steps in before things go any farther. "Ilsa, a breakfast run sounds like a great idea. There's a convenience store we passed on the way here. They do a pretty good breakfast sandwich. I could go for a couple myself." Handing her some money and his keys, he ushers her out the door.

Bryce watches it all with barely concealed amusement. "Usually, I make a much better first impression. Have you been telling her stories about me?"

Sitting back down with the tracker, Casey says. "It might surprise you to hear, but, we don't talk about you at all."

"Ouch, Casey, you're hurting my feelings." All Bryce gets in response is a growl. He looks over to where Sarah is sleeping.

While waiting for the pulses to give him a better lock, Casey notices Bryce walking over to kneel by Sarah. He stops himself from telling Bryce to leave her be. It looks like he intends to wake her with a kiss. Casey decides this will be a good way to see if Sarah is not being straight on the whole, relationship with Chuck front. Bryce gives her a soft kiss, and, Sarah smiles brightly as she stirs.

"Mmm...Chuck." Sarah shifts in the chair and stretches. Then, her eyes pop open. "Chuck! How did you escape......" Casey can see her nostrils flare and eyes narrow as she recognizes the face in front of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I remember making it perfectly clear that unless it's a mission, you don't get to do that anymore." She pushes off the blanket and hops out of the chair to get some distance. Casey is pleased to see the reaction. And now, there could even be a floor show.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I guess your 'I need you now' message was just a tease?", says Bryce with attitude.

"Only your ego would think it meant I wanted you for anything other than help with a mission." Sarah shot back.

"I see. Well, it seems you don't mind our boy Chuck kissing you whenever he wants. You seemed pretty thrilled when you thought it was him."

"Oh grow up Bryce. I'm his girlfriend, it's our cover." Sarah crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him.

"Try again Sarah, even you're not that good. People can't pretend to look that happy in their sleep." Thinking for a moment, "Oh my God, I bet you've been banging him too. Chuck must think he's the luckiest guy ever. Maybe I'll tell him how many have gone before him. Chuck always appreciated honesty among friends." Bryce fails to notice the temperature in the room dropping precipitously. She is deadly quiet at his comment.

Sarah's hand drifts to a knife and Casey moves around to intercept, all three are stunned at the sudden bellow when Casey's tv comes to life. "I want to know what the blue blazes is going on out there and I want to know right now! I have reports of satellite access from Castle on multiple occasions over the last 10 hours." That's when she notices Bryce in the room. "Larkin, what the hell are you doing there? Major Casey, Agent Walker, someone had better start talking and it better be damn good."

Still fuming from Bryce's threat, Sarah steps forward and lashes out at Beckman. "I should ask you the same question Ma'am. Casey and I are tasked to protect the Intersect. Yet, we seem to be out of the loop that multiple Fulcrum prisoners have escaped. Prisoners that we put away and have a grudge against us. These same people now have Chuck. How are we supposed to do our jobs if we can't get decent intel?"

Her mouth open as she was about to discipline Sarah for the outburst, Beckman stares wide-eyed at them. It takes about a second for her to absorb what was just said. "Are you telling me the Intersect is in Fulcrum's hands?"

"No General. Chuck is in Fulcrum's hands. They still think Bryce is the Intersect. Leader kidnapped him to get us to hand over Bryce. And while I'm at it, we know that he's working with Tommy and Laszlo. Plus, they are using Jill as leverage to get Chuck to do what they want. Is anyone over there doing their jobs?" Sarah is unfazed by the General's icy stare.

"Major Casey. I suggest you tell your partner to get a grip on herself. She's dangerously close to a permanent desk job in the most remote part of hell I can find. I'm still waiting for the report people."

Before Sarah can respond, Casey steps between them and begins talking. "Yes General. As Agent Walker already mentioned, we have been dealing with members of Fulcrum that escaped detention." Casey goes on to lay out the entire night and everything they know. He leaves out the contingencies he set up with Carina and his FBI contact. When he finishes, he spares a look over his shoulder at Walker. She seems to have clamped down on her emotions.

"This is all rather terrifying, Major. After recovering the asset, you voluntarily returned him to Fulcrum and have been basically sitting around for almost four hours? At least Bartowski had the presence of mind to ask for the implant. What was the purpose for pulling Bryce out of his operation without permission?"

Casey took the lead again. "General, we were hoping to set up the transfer and use it to recover the Intersect and recapture Leader and his men. We made contact with Larkin and he agreed to help."

"Don't you think I should have known about all of this hours ago?" The General asked coolly. "I think you two have been out there a little too long and are forgetting how things work around here."

"We couldn't risk it General." Sarah jumped in with a much calmer voice. "We found ourselves dealing with a number of supposedly incarcerated individuals with no warning of their escape. If that information never made it to you, then your office could be compromised. What if you had dispatched orders and it made it's way to Leader? Major Casey and I decided we needed to keep things to ourselves as long as possible to prevent that. Now that Agent Larkin is on scene, we can call Leader and set up the exchange."

"I see your point Agent Walker. But, I don't think we can risk an exchange. Bryce has been too valuable infiltrating Fulcrum to be handing him over like that. What if you can't maintain control of the situation and they get away with him? For now, I'm going to try and find out where the break down occurred with the escapees."

"General? What about Bartowski?", Casey questions. "The Intersect data has to be many times more valuable than Larkin. If we can't set up the exchange, it will be more difficult to get him back. Plus, there is the added threat from Leader to continue killing agents until Bryce is handed over. We need to stop this now."

"Unfortunately, the events of last night prove that protecting the Intersect is becoming too difficult. Your team's many successes have made many enemies. Therefore, I'm ordering the termination of the asset. You have three days to clean up the operation before reporting to Washington for reassignment or disciplinary actions, as appropriate.", looking at Sarah as she finishes. "Since you two have royally screwed this up, I am placing Agent Larkin in command of the shutdown. Bryce, you will gather all the data on this kidnapping. I'll dispatch a team to pursue this Leader individual."

"Now wait a minute General. We're just going to give up on Chuck? He trusted us to protect him and get him back. He's already done so much for the country and this is his reward?" Sarah struggles to keep her voice steady.

"Misplaced trust I would have to say. Look at what a mess this has become. I know, Jill is pregnant and Leader threatened to kill her." Beckman says in a bored tone. "It's just another example of what has been wrong with this whole operation from the start. Bartowski can't look at the bigger picture and see what's really important. Quite frankly, I expected more from you and Major Casey. Naturally, I would love to keep using the asset, but it's my job to think about the whole country. This mission is over. Major Casey, you are hereby ordered to prosecute the kill order on Charles Bartowski."

Casey's eyes flick to the floor. He shuffles uncomfortably before looking up again to face the General. "I'm very sorry Ma'am, but I can't do that."

"Do you people think I sit around all day making suggestions. That was a lawful order from your superior and I expect you to do your duty, Major." Beckman's voice was starting to shake with anger at all the defiance.

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am. That isn't what I meant. Agent Walker is the only one coded to activate the kill switch on Bartowski's implant."

Looking like she wants to strangle someone, "Oh for pete's sake. Very well then, Agent Walker, you are ordered to activate the kill switch and terminate the asset. To be carried out immediately."

"No...", Sarah says softly. Her head down as she sucks in too quick breaths. On the verge of hyperventilating, she draws on all of her training and experience to regain control.

"What did you say Agent Walker?" The General asks with menace dripping from every word.

Raising her chin to stare back defiantly, her voice louder. "I said no! Chuck trusted us, trusted me, to use the kill switch as a last resort to save him from the hands of Fulcrum. To you he's just like any other weapon. Use it and throw it away when no longer needed. After working with him, I can tell you he is so much more and deserves our best. General, I know we can get him back and stop his kidnappers. Just give us the time to put our plan into action. Please?"

The three watch as the General considers her plea. Taking a deep breath, she speaks. "I'm sorry to hear you say that. Under my authority as the head of the NSA, I charge CIA Agent Sarah Walker with treason in a time of national emergency for failure to carry out a lawfully given order. I deem the loss of the Intersect to Fulcrum a security risk of the highest order. Therefore, Agents Casey and Larkin, you are authorized to carry out the sentence of death as required by law. You have two choices Agent Walker. Terminate Bartowski and the charge will be dropped, or be executed and your fingerprint used to terminate him afterwards." Beckman spares a last look at Sarah. "What a waste." The screen goes black.

In the silence that follows, the metal on leather sound of two pistols being drawn from holsters is deafening. Casey and Bryce take uneasy stances as they aim at Sarah. She remains still, appearing calm in the center of the storm that swirls around them. Tearing her eyes from the now blank screen, she slowly turns and walks over to Casey's desk as the little black box waits patiently. Tears sting her eyes, the pad looking wavy to her unfocused gaze. Bryce and Casey take up positions and she can feel the press of gun barrels at her temples. Casey enters the code and thens moves his hand away. She extends her finger to the box, moving so slowly. Fervently wishing for a reprieve, but knowing it will never come. Her hand stops an inch from the scanner as she reaches a decision. Her breathing becomes easier in the knowledge of what is right.

Casey is horrified by what she does next. His hand visibly shakes as Sarah turns her head to face him. She lets the barrel nestle between her eyes and smiles. "I can't do it Casey. You know better than anyone what the last year and a half has been like. All the hurts that Chuck and I have visited on each other in the name of the job and being professional. What we wanted was to love each other like two normal people. Well, right here and right now, I am going to be true to the trust he placed in me. It's okay, John. I can die happy knowing that I didn't violate it. Do what you have to. I forgive you."

"Oh for God's sake, Sarah. I won't let you throw your life away because of Chuck." Bryce slams his free hand down on hers and drives her finger into the pad. She screams in anguish and tries to pull free, but, it is already too late. Sarah's world turns upside down as two green lights turn red.

**A/N:**** As a few have commented, they feel Beckman is a little off with her wanting to terminate Chuck so quickly. I would agree in light of the recent episodes. I just want to reiterate that this story is taking place on Valentine's and the day after. So, all the recent changes have not occurred regarding the increased importance of the asset. The story predates even suburbs and best friend technically. I am writing a General Beckman that ordered the termination of Chuck before they even had the intersect back on line and running properly in epi 1 of this season. Is the problem with a story coming out in pieces, is hard to keep fixed in one place and time as the show goes on. And, I write slowly..hehe.**


	7. Colt

**Chapter 7: Colt**

**6:10 am**

Sarah felt a hand on her shoulder. It was pushing gently. She complied and soon found herself sitting in a chair. Drowning, that's exactly what it felt like. She was drowning. Could she look up and see the surface? Make a few, strong strokes, break free into the sun and fresh air? Was there a good reason to even try? She had another choice. Looking around, she could almost see it. Hovering at the edge of her perceptions was exactly what she needed. Sarah struck out in the opposite direction, forsaking light to embrace the cold. It was waiting for her, it would protect her. Agent Walker wasn't one of the best because she could fire a gun or throw a knife. Those were merely skills she had learned. Her true strength lay in the icy, calculating center she could summon at will. Once wrapped in that impervious armor, she'd be ready, unassailable. For her enemies, there was gonna be hell to pay.

"What were you thinking, Larkin!" Casey roared as they squared off, guns now pointed squarely at each other. "You want her back so bad you had to off Chuck to get him out of the way? I should have known you'd pick the selfish way out."

"Casey, you'll never understand how sorry I am for my actions, but, there was no way I would let you kill Sarah over some stupid order. It was Chuck or Sarah, I made my choice." Staring Casey down.

"You moron! I could never kill Sarah." Casey is outraged at the thought. "Agent Walker is my partner. She was right, Beckman was wrong. We should have been rescuing Chuck. If you'd been able to keep your hormones in check, we could have worked something out that didn't involve killing him in the process. You saw. She wasn't going to go through with it. We had time to think of some other way."

Stunned, Bryce can't believe what he's just heard, from John Casey of all people. "I'm supposed to believe that coming from a cold-blooded killer like you? Why did you have your gun on her if you didn't plan to use it? It was a lawful order from your superior. What was I supposed to think?" Even more bewildering to Bryce, his accusations seem to bother Casey.

"I didn't trust you if I backed down on the order. I've shot you twice already, never can tell when you might decide to return the favor. Larkin, you've always come across as a little too cozy with the people upstairs. Getting tapped for solo missions, hiding everything, even from her, their perfect little soldier boy. How was I to know what you were going to do with the order given? I had to play along until I was sure of your intentions. I should've just shot you."

Bryce shakes his head in disbelief, "Let me get this straight. By the book John Casey has no problem disobeying a direct order, and, career agent Sarah Walker was willing to sacrifice her life for an asset she's come to care for. What's been going on around here?" Still on alert for any tricks, he watches Casey lower his gun before looking at Sarah.

"People change Bryce. I've changed. Sarah's changed. That Bartowski is like an effing virus. You really don't know what you've just done. It might have been better to kill her too and save her the pain." Casey locks eyes with Bryce. The raw emotion Bryce sees is almost more terrifying than the steely gaze of an assassin. "I know you and Walker had a thing while you worked together. I'm sure you thought it was love. For a while, she did too. It wasn't even close. I've had a ringside seat for the whole shooting match. Chuck found it inside her, brought it out into the light and helped it grow. He showed her the true meaning of the word, and, it was amazing to see."

Casey just keeps talking, words falling soft and steady as drumbeats. "They couldn't do anything of course. Too tangled up in the rules and what I might say, or, what the General might do. There was a time I considered turning Walker in for being compromised. But, we were a team and we were damn good. Even with all the screw-ups, Bartowski kept exceeding my expectations." With a sardonic smile, "And, picking on the twerp about Walker was always good for a laugh. It wasn't hard to look the other way. You took care of all that with your little stunt. I think you've been undercover too long, Larkin. Not everything is a cover or an act. They were as real as it gets. It was worth saving at any cost." And then he does the most surprising thing of all, Major John Casey of the NSA strokes his fingers through her hair in attempted comfort.

The opening and closing of the front door goes unnoticed. Ilsa tilts her head in concentration as she attempts to decipher the scene before her. Agent Walker sitting rigid with an unblinking stare. Bryce and Casey, guns in hand, standing at her side. With tentative steps, she moves closer. "Casey, what happened?" Her voice sounds overly loud in the stillness of the room. She doesn't like what she sees when Casey looks her way. Fearing the worst, she seeks out the control box. Ilsa drops the bag of sandwiches and clutches her chest in shock at the sight. "What happened, John? Please, tell me you didn't....." She can't finish the thought.

One glance from Casey provides the whole story, "Ask loverboy here. He's the hero of this tragedy. I need a drink."

Bryce's mouth falls open to argue. He's interrupted when Sarah stands swiftly. She snatches up the control box and rips out the cable. Dropping it to the floor, she crushes it under her boot. Task finished, Sarah regards her companions with cerulean eyes, hard and glittering as diamonds. "No more standing around, we've got work to do." She barks out. "It's time we call Leader and set up the exchange for Chuck."

Ilsa is the first to find her voice. "Sarah, I'm sorry, I really am, but, Chuck's dead."

"You think I don't know that!" Sarah says too sharply before drawing a breath and calming. "Ellie deserves to bury her brother, and, I need to see him to say good-bye.", Sarah's words carry no emotion. "Casey, where's my phone? We're wasting time."

Not sure what to make of her sudden change, he decides to go along with it and slides the phone over. Immediately, Sarah hits her speed dial for Chuck, putting the call on speaker. There is a momentary blurring of her vision when his smiling face pops up on the screen. Leader's voice brings everything back to crystal clarity. "Hello agents, do you have what I desire?"

They all look to Sarah. "Yes, Agent Larkin is standing right here."

After a short pause, a new voice is heard. "Hello Bryce. Is that really you buddy? I've missed our fun times together."

"Yes, Tommy. Although, I think it was always more fun for you. Don't worry, I plan to kill you soon."

"That's the Bryce we know and love. Always so full of hope."

There is another pause before Leader resumes speaking. "Very good, very good. I find cooperation to be a wonderful thing, don't you? In a few minutes, one of my associates will send you a text. Bring Agent Larkin to that address and my people will take over. After the exchange, I will text you the location of Mr. Bartowski and you may pick him up. Unharmed, I assure you."

"You're kidding right? What makes you think we'd go for that? Chuck needs to be at the exchange when we hand over Larkin or no deal." Sarah is back in the lead for the negotiations.

"My dear Agent Walker. Did you forget who is making all the rules here? If I let Mr. Bartowski come to the exchange, what would stop you from trying to capture my men and recover them both? Once I am certain that Larkin is safely away from the city, you can have your analyst back. Consider him my insurance policy."

"Fine, have it your way. But, if you're playing me, I guarantee that one day I will find you." Sarah growls out.

"You have my word. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Leader disconnects.

Sarah smiles coldly as she pockets her phone. "That went a lot better than I expected." She sees them all staring at her. "What?"

"It's obviously some kind of trap. Why else would he be acting like Chuck is still alive?" Bryce looks to Casey and Ilsa for support. "We show up, they grab me and gun you three down."

"I don't think so, Bryce. First, we're going to show up and have Casey's backup ready to move in. Second, I don't think they know Chuck is dead." Looking to Casey, "Think about it? Every time we brought up the tracker, he was on the move. I bet they shoved him in the trunk of some car and are driving all over town just in case we have some way to locate him. Unless they checked on him in the last 15 minutes, Leader would have to believe Chuck is still alive. Our calling to set up the exchange is what he expects from us."

Casey mulls it over. "Say you're right, Walker. We show up and grab them at the exchange. How does that lead to getting Chuck's body back, or capturing Leader? When they do open up that trunk and see he's dead, they'll just dump the body somewhere and he may never be found."

Sarah's smile turns icier still. "They won't have the chance. Leader will be waiting to hear that Bryce is out of town and away from our influence. We use that time to learn where he is, then catch them with their pants down."

Bryce looks skeptical. "You really think one of his men will give up the location?"

Casually, Sarah draws a knife and flips it. Watching the glint of light on its keen edge as it spins end over end, "Yes, I really, really do." Snapping the knife from mid-air, she stows it away. "Casey, get in contact with your FBI buddy. I want everyone geared up and ready to roll in five. We're going hunting people." Shouldering her duffel, Sarah walks out into the morning.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Bryce looks unhappily at the other two agents.

"Your concern is noted. Until such time as we have a better plan, I'm backing up my partner. Ilsa, you don't have to...." Casey offers.

Ilsa cuts him off. "You won't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you. If you're in, then I'm in."

Casey picks up his own duffel and cracks an uncharacteristic grin. "Let's mount up before Walker takes off without us. It's been a bad night, and, I really need to shoot someone. Oh don't get nervous Larkin, you're not my first choice."

"Thanks Casey, I feel so much better now." Bryce pulls the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's black SUV rolls slowly down a side street. Up ahead, the agents can see their destination growing larger. After a flurry of rustling and metallic clicks, they signal their readiness to Casey. He turns in to the parking lot and drives to within 20 feet of a long, black limo. Sarah's hand is already on the handle and opening the door before Casey can brake to a stop. "Let's go team. Remember the plan." She hops out and makes quick strides to stand midway between the two vehicles.

Bryce looks about to say something, but Casey cuts him off. "Just back her up, Larkin. Leave the crying for later." Speaking into his watch, "Alpha team disembarking, Bravo team is a go. I repeat, Bravo is a go." The three agents move to Sarah's position, spreading out to form a line.

Sarah raises her voice, "Come on out boys. We come bearing gifts." Gesturing to Bryce. "Don't be shy. You've gone through so much to get him."

As if on cue, the doors swing open and four dark suited, sunglasses wearing men emerge from the car and form a line, mirroring the agents. One minor difference, they leave an open space in the middle of the line. A fifth figure emerges to join them, large and clad in a long, black leather jacket. Sarah and Casey instantly recognize Mr. Colt. He smiles in greeting.

He casts an appraising eye at Bryce, "This is what all the commotion is about? He seems pretty standard agent material to me. Not like Chuck, we had quite the spirited conversation once he loosened up. Regretfully, he was afraid I bore a grudge against him after our last meeting. Once you get him talking though, he can be quite the chatterbox on a variety of esoteric topics."

Under his breath, Casey quips, "Tell me about it." Earning him a stern glare from Sarah.

"Enough with the reminiscing, Colt." At that, all four draw their weapons. "I'm afraid the rules are about to change." Sarah takes a step forward, gun steady on Colt. In response, he looks amused.

"By changing the rules, do you mean getting Chuck killed for not cooperating?", Colt asks.

"Chuck's already dead. We're going to bring him home, and, you are going to help us." Sarah states coldly and clearly.

At that, Colt's deep-voiced laughter rumbles across the parking lot. The agents look at each other in confusion. "That's too funny. You people actually went and did it. I would love to see Chuck's face when he hears about this. The look of betrayal will be priceless." Moving very slowly, he reaches his hand to an inside pocket. "Careful agents. I'm not going for a weapon. Trust me when I say, you all want to see what I have."

Involuntarily, Sarah and the others take a step closer in curiosity. Their guns do not waver in the slightest though, leaving no opening for the opposing agents. Colt draws something from his pocket, but, it is too small to make out at this distance. He gives it a casual flick. They all tense with the shared thought of a trick. A small, silvery object rolls innocuously to their feet. Casey is the first to recognize it. "That's the X80. How did you know?"

Colt's smile firmly in place, "It would have been a good plan. Except for one thing. We have the designer of that device working for us now. Laszlo knew exactly what to look for when we picked Chuck up. After that, it was a simple matter to remove and then hand over to one of my men. He's been driving around with it most of the night. I have to admit, I was somewhat disappointed you didn't try and mount some kind of rescue attempt." Brandishing a cell phone in his other hand. "Now that you know your Chuck is still alive, please hand over Mr. Larkin or I dial Leader. It won't be good for Chuck if I do."

Sarah wants to cry out in relief at the news, but that won't help with the current situation. Keeping everything buried safely away, she flicks the barrel of her gun by a fraction of an inch. "What will happen if you can't make that call?" She fires and the cell phone shatters along with one of the bones in Colt's hand. Her gun shifts back quickly, staring down the sights as she states in a level voice. "Mr. Colt. Do you remember what you did to Chuck on that rooftop?" Sarah allows him a moment to understand her question. "Big mistake." Squeezing off two shots, Mr. Colt falls backwards. Dead before he hits the ground.

In the span of a few seconds, Sarah evaluates the reactions of the remaining henchmen and finds the weak link in the group. To further test her assumption, she steps closer as she talks. "I suppose you're wondering why the four of us are still standing? Let's just say that our back-up took care of your back-up. Live satellite coverage is very useful. We watched your men move in to position. They received a rude surprise about the same time we stepped from our car." Satisfied, she doesn't let it show. '_Time for some fun._'

Walking up to one of the other enemy operatives, she prods him with her gun. "This way, I would love to have a chat with you. Casey, care to join me?" Once around to the other side of the limo. "All right, that's far enough. On your knees with your hands behind your head." Stepping closer to Casey, she whispers. "Do you have your tranq darts with you?" Sarah receives a confirming nod.

She makes sure the others can hear her as she questions the first agent. "It's been a long day. My partner and I are getting a little cranky. You really don't want us to be cranky, do you? Be a good sport and tell me where Chuck is being held. That will go a long way to making us both feel a lot better."

Sneering at her, "Doll, you can't really believe I'm going to fall for the tough girl act. So, you and your buddies can go right ahead and arrest us. Your partner will be dead and we'll be back on the street in no time. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Oh my, you've surely put me in my place. Wait a moment, I had no intention of arresting anyone. It's always such a bother, right Casey?'

He jumps in, "You got that right, Walker. We didn't bring any handcuffs, so that's a problem. Transporting you scum is always a pain, not to mention I just detailed my Suburban. And then, paperwork. I don't know about you, but my partner and I hate paperwork."

Sarah smiles sweetly, "If that's your final answer, I guess I'll just have to shoot you." She fires to the side as Casey uses a tranq dart on him. To the others, it sounds like a gunshot followed by a body hitting pavement. Sarah briskly circles around the limo for her next victim. Pleased to note the beads of sweat forming on the brow of the agent she intends to break. Leaving him alone, she shoves another of the agents out of line. "Come with me, your friend was very rude. I don't like rude people."

After getting him on his knees, they start the questioning again. He is also uncooperative. Colt's two remaining men hear another gunshot and falling body. Sarah gathers the third in line as she notes a definite tremor in the hands of her actual target. She's certain he'll tell her everything when she finally asks. Bryce and Ilsa stare impassively as his knees wobble with mounting fear. He flinches at the next gunshot, knowing he's next.

"Oh dear, I seem to be running out of bad guys. We do have all your friends from the ambush though. Plenty of people to question if you decide to not be helpful." He jerks as she jams the hot gun barrel to the back of his neck. "This way please. I like to keep all the bodies nicely piled together. Much easier for cleaning up afterwards." Sarah allows him a few seconds to see the apparently lifeless corpses of his associates before turning him around and forcing him to his knees.

He looks up at her, actually, his eyes can only see gun barrel. It fills his whole view as her voice wraps around him. "I'm feeling very unappreciated. I tried so hard and your friends were nothing but mean to me. Really, I can be a very nice person. You want to tell me where Chuck is don't you? Something tells me you are much nicer than these other guys were." She lets her voice drop into a menacing growl. "Where is Leader holding Chuck Bartowski?"

Cringing, his eyes snap closed as he fights to maintain his silence. Sarah goes in for the kill. "Oh well, I was hopeful. Tell you what, I'm going to let you have three seconds to think about it. Don't worry, I'll keep count, you just make the right decision." He whimpers as she presses her gun to his forehead. "One...."

"Two..." He hears her draw back the hammer with a resoundingly loud click.

"Three...."

"Wait! Oh God, wait! I'll tell you, I'll tell. Just don't kill me, please?" He is confused at a sudden warm sensation until he realizes he just peed his pants. "I can tell you where he is. Promise not to kill me."

Sarah and Casey are grinning as they trade looks. However, her voice remains flat, "I give you my word. But, only if I like what I hear."

The remaining enemy agent starts talking in a rush. Casey pulls out a small recorder to get it all on tape as Sarah urges him to slow down. He turns out to be surprisingly informative and even describes a rough floor plan of the safe house. Once Sarah is satisfied with the information, she turns to go. "He's all yours Casey."

The kneeling agent whips his head around, "What! But you promised you wouldn't kill me if I cooperated."

"I did promise. Trust me, I won't be the one killing you. So, promise kept." Sarah smiles over her shoulder on the way to the suburban. "Let's wrap this up and get to the safe house." She hears the thud of the last agent hitting pavement. Speaking into her watch, "Bravo team, we have four sleepers and a body for pick up, and, the target for our assault. We will brief on the way."

Casey slams the vehicle in to gear and they peel out of the parking lot. He talks quickly and clearly over the radio to Ted and the HRT squad. Sarah lets Casey handle the particulars of organizing the next phase. She has only one goal in mind for herself. As she checks over her weapons and spare clips one more time, she notes Bryce giving her an odd look. "What now?"

"I'm just trying to figure something out." Bryce shifts closer to ask. "Why did you kill that Colt guy but only tranq his men?"

With an unwavering stare, Sarah states in even tones. "Mr. Colt tried to kill Chuck by dropping him from a rooftop. As far as I know, his men are merely hired muscle. No one tries to hurt Chuck and get away with it while I've got something to say about it. No one. You should keep that in mind, Bryce." After a handful of seconds, she frees him from her gaze and returns to checking her equipment. Bryce finds something interesting to look at other than her and remains quiet for the rest of the trip.

Nearing the safe house, Sarah peers ahead anxiously for any sign of the building they're looking for. A shape that matches their informant's description appears in the distance. From the outside, one sees a relatively unremarkable office building, long past it's prime. She points and calls out, "There it is Casey. Up on your right."

"I see it. Everyone ready, we're going to hit them fast and hard. They can't be allowed enough time to get to Chuck once the shooting starts." Casey is speaking to the occupants of the suburban and his buddy's squad at the same time. "We've got the front. Ted, you and your boys take the rear. Last one to the middle is buying. And I plan to order off the big boy menu."

Sarah yells from the back, "Casey, slow down when you near the alley."

Looking into the rearview mirror at her, "Why, do you see something?" He lifts his foot from the gas as he scans the nearby buildings and rooftops.

"No." Sarah pops open the door, watching the ground sliding by. "This is my stop." She leaps from the suburban, tucks into a roll and springs up to sprint towards their objective.

"What the...? Walker, what the hell are you doing?" Casey yells through his mike.

"I'm going for Chuck. You just keep these guys busy." Running flat out at the side of the building, they watch her make a high, arcing leap towards a window. A split second before impact she fires both her pistols, shattering it to sail through and out of sight. Shortly thereafter, gunfire can be heard from inside.

The suburban screeches to a stop and the agents pile out. "Come on you two, get the lead out. We've got to get in there." Casey is pulling his gun and loping towards the front of the building.

"Slow down Casey, we need to be smart about this. Besides, Sarah's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Bryce says as he runs to back up Casey, Ilsa right behind them.

"That's what I'm afraid of. She won't leave anybody for us." Casey spits out as he crashes into the front door. Splintering door and frame, they dash in.


	8. Unleash the Walker and Bartowski?

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long delay. I wanted to get the next chapter of Story Night done and posted. Been spending a lot of time on this one and figuring out just how to get it right. Hope it ends up worth the extra wait. I decided Sarah needed her moment in the sun after the whole unleash the Casey message in vs. the Gravitron. Still don't own Chuck.**

**Chapter 8: Unleash the Walker!....and Bartowski?**

**7:30 am**

"Sir, we have hostiles at the front and rear, plus a third agent already inside the building. What are your orders?" A subordinate called from his security station.

Crossing the room in a rush, Leader's eyes flicked from one screen to the next. "Looks like they're trying to change the rules of the game. They really shouldn't have done that." Raising his voice, "Sanders, get a message to Abel. Tell him that Miss Roberts has outlived her usefulness. Jennings, call second squad back from the entrance and tell them to engage Agent Walker. Once they are inside the perimeter, initiate lockdown. Let's see how they handle that."

Standing unnoticed in the corner, Tommy had eyes for only one person. Even through the grainy security feed, there was no doubt in his mind that Bryce Larkin was part of the assault. He'd been dreaming of this moment since they broke him out of prison. A hole that Larkin had helped toss him in to. Now, it was time for some retribution. Leader thought he was in control, but Tommy knew better. Nothing seemed to work out as you would expect with Bartowski involved. A concept that mystified him to no end. He left the control room. Tommy knew where Larkin was headed, he would be there waiting for his old friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarah bent over the last of the bodies, scavenging for ammo. A spare pistol was already nestled at the small of her back, but, so far she'd found no additional clips. It sure didn't speak well for Fulcrum's training practices. She gave up looking as the sounds of approaching footsteps grew louder. Hopefully, there were some better equipped agents to kill. As much as she wanted to vent her anger and frustration on every one of the bastards that was between her and Chuck, Sarah needed to keep moving if there was any hope of saving him. The confusion and distractions could only last so long before Fulcrum would decide to cut their losses.

Recalling the building's layout, she ran through her best path, noting likely danger spots. Not trusting fully the information gained from Colt's henchman, she added her own tactical insights. A Fulcrum operative appeared from the hallway, barely able to scan half the room before a pair of holes blossomed in his chest. With a rattling breath, he crumpled to the floor. Sarah didn't like her chances of getting through the large training room that stood in her way. Twirling as she crouched low, her mind racing through a number of possible ambushes and counters in such an open space. Squeezing the triggers again, bullets punched through a closed door, separating this office from the next. Still considering her options, she leapt over the dying agent. Sarah was already sprinting down the hallway before her second target finished his lifeless tumble to the carpet.

With the few seconds available, she popped the clips from her pistols and reloaded. It would be a grave error to hit more opposition and be nearly empty. Only leaving her with one other worry, did she bring enough? Casey would be the first to say, you can never have enough ammo, or enough guns for that matter. Slowing her approach, Sarah stepped silently to the next bend in the hallway. More enemies were closing in, two agents by her estimation. She had to time this just right. The attack was a guess, albeit, an educated one to be sure. She let fly with a round kick aimed at throat height for an average male. Her target made the corner at exactly the expected moment, colliding with her powerful strike.

Fortunately for him, the agent was a few inches shorter than average. Instead of a crushed windpipe and slow, suffocating death, he was gifted with a broken jaw and unconsciousness. Sarah's hand came up with a blade at the ready, fallen enemy already dismissed from her list of hazards.

His partner, on the other hand, was in the normal range for height. Her follow up knife attack was on target. Unable to stop his forward momentum in time, he impaled himself on three inches of gleaming steel. Frantic breathing turning the blood red and frothy as it poured from his pierced trachea. Clamping his hands tight around his leaking throat, he met gun sights and emotionless eyes staring back. The muzzle flash wiped all that away.

In a controlled and noiseless dash, Sarah was rapidly nearing the too open space of the training room. She knew someone was in there. They would be stupid to not have an ambush set up. Anyone trying to enter would be framed in the doorway and easy pickings for those waiting within. The passing seconds grated on her nerves, each one ticking off like a countdown on Chuck's life. What made it worse, nothing was coming to mind to solve the current dilemma. Whirling as a door handle rattled behind her, Sarah tip-toed nearer before pressing to the wall, gun at the ready.

Clutching his laptop to his chest, Laszlo rushed through the door. Upon seeing the two downed agents ahead, he stumbled to a halt. He considered going the other way, but those thoughts were interrupted by a gun barrel pressed to the back of his head. "Oh god. Don't kill me, please don't kill me. I'm not one of them. I just do science stuff." Words tumbling out as he babbled in fear.

"You seemed pretty capable when you shot a defenseless man last night." Sarah purred.

He recognizes her voice, knees begin quaking. "I was ordered to do whatever was necessary. That guy Tommy was watching. He's crazy. I was afraid of what he would do to me if I didn't capture Chuck quickly. You've got to believe me. I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"Make up for it. Show me where Chuck is." Tapping his head with her pistol to emphasize each word.

"Yes, yes, of course. I can do that." Spinning around quickly, bumping into her gun barrel. He sees the tension in her trigger finger at his sudden movement. "No...no....I'm not armed, was just taking you to Chuck. Please don't shoot." His entreaty is accompanied by a warm wetness that spreads across the front of his pants.

Sarah's lip curls in disgust as Laszlo pees himself. She steps aside, motioning him forward with a wave of her gun. "Tell you what Laszlo, help me get to Chuck and I'll forgive you for shooting him." She notes the slight grin and flick of his eyes to the room ahead as he passes. Confirmation that there is something waiting for her that she won't like. Well, she's ready for it now. Reaching behind her back for the spare firearm, Sarah safes it and follows Laszlo closely.

A couple of feet from the open doorway, she taps Laszlo on the shoulder. He turns with a questioning look that shifts to surprise when she tosses him a gun. As he gets a grip on the firearm, Sarah gives him a powerful shove, propelling him towards the room ahead. "Casey, Chuck has to be this way." She yells out and sends Laszlo through the doorway in a stumbling rush. She ducks back as guns blaze. Laszlo performs a macabre dance under the withering hailstorm of bullets. All the while, Sarah studies the impacts to build a picture on the number of shooters and their locations within the open area.

"Cease fire...crap...cease fire...he's one of us. What the hell." Confusion evident in his voice. Sarah's belief that these are newly trained agents is reinforced. Maybe they've been hitting Fulcrum harder than they thought. The gunfire stops and, in the scant seconds of uncertainty that follows, she makes her move. With two short steps, she dives into the room, rolling to her back in mid air. Arms outstretched, she depends on her peripheral vision to the right and left. As two of her opponents pass through her sights, Sarah fires a paired double tap and puts them both down for good.

The ground comes up on her faster than expected. Landing with an outrush of air, she fetches up against Laszlo's corpse. Simultaneously trying to draw in a new breath as she lifts Laszlo for a makeshift shield, Sarah hears the first bullet whiz by. The third shooter is back in the game.

Thuk! Thuk! Thuk!

His shots plow into her improvised barrier. Biding her time, she need only wait until his already partially spent clip is exhausted. The click of an empty chamber is her cue. Sarah pops up from behind Laszlo's corpse, squeezing off a shot that obliterates the agents forehead.

Climbing to her feet, Sarah performs a quick survey to make certain they are all no longer a threat. Sparing a glance for Laszlo. "Thanks for the help, I forgive you." Automatically, she ejects the clips from her weapons and slams home the last two she has. Just as she steps forward to the opposite door, the echoing footfalls of more Fulcrum operatives reach her, coming from all directions. "Damn it. Hold on Chuck." She regards both doorways, ready to make a stand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Keep your head down Larkin." Casey yelled in frustration. They were pinned down and getting nowhere fast. Not good for what was needed, not good at all. He just wished he'd thought to bring some grenades. Grenades are good. They're your friend at a time like this. The reception area had two large entrances from the interior of the building which were currently controlled by Fulcrum. It was a substantial crossfire that was keeping them pressed tightly to the large desk/counter that would normally be occupied by building security. One benefit, the lobby had mirrors that allowed them a clear view of encroaching enemies. Of course, they were fully visible as well. Fulcrum had tried rushing them twice, leading to a few dead bad guys and nothing else, so far.

Casey noticed a drop in intensity of the incoming fire. After a careful scan of the room, he was not a happy man. Opposing agents had pulled back from one of the hallways and were no longer visible. Bad would be, they were setting up some kind of sneak attack in order to overrun their position. Or worse, Walker was going to soon have a lot more company. It was time to do something if they had any hope of getting Chuck back. First things first, one at a time Casey shot out the mirrors in the reception area, effectively blinding both sides.

"What are you doing Casey? Now we won't know if they're massing for another rush until it's too late." Bryce hissed at the Major.

"We need to break the stalemate and quickly. With those mirrors, they were getting just as much intel as we were. Are you going to cry about it, or back me up? We're getting out of here right now." Putting his back into it, Casey pushes against the counter. It flexes with a creak, but doesn't break free from its moorings. "Well, you just going to watch?" Pressing again, his legs straining, the counter groans in obvious distress. Bryce and Ilsa join in, adding their strength to his. Cracking and popping, the counter tears free. They propel it across the floor, a now mobile shield from Fulcrum bullets.

The agents push forward until they have the desk jammed into the hallway entrance. No longer protected by standing back from the corner, enemy agents begin backpedaling quickly to find new cover. As one, Bryce, Ilsa and Casey rise up from their position and rain gunfire on the hapless men. Once the last opponent falls, Bryce sprints for the other hallway.

Casey halts him with a shout, "Where do you think you're going, Larkin?"

"They're trying to flank Sarah, we have to help her." Bryce yells back.

"Not happening. We stick with the plan. And right now, the plan is go this way, kill every Fulcrum stooge we meet and see if we can beat Walker to the moron. She started out closer, but if Colt's thug was right, we have a straighter shot to the holding area. Besides, she can handle herself just fine." Casey slips his gaze to the third member of their little group. "Ilsa, you ready for round two?"

Vaulting over the counter, she flashes a smile over her shoulder. "Can you two keep up?" Jacking a round into the chamber of her Glock.

"Damn, she really looks good with a gun." Casey grins.

XXXXXXXXXX

Snatches of gunfire could be heard echoing from the alleyways. "Hurry it up, they're playing our song." Ted Adams watches with pride. Consummate professionals, his team deploys rapidly and with surgical precision. In a handful of heartbeats, they are ready to assault the rear of the building. "Staxx, bring me 'the Scope'. I need to know what's in there. DoubleD, get Big Mama warmed up and in her Sunday best. The rest of you form a perimeter."

Jackson "Staxx" Stackhouse drops a case to the ground at Ted's feet. Popping the latches, he pulls out a megaphone shaped device. He deftly plugs a cord into a matching port in the case and flips a couple switches. He is rewarded with a slowly increasing hum of power. Shortly, a screen in the lid flickers to life. Pointing the bell end at the cinder block wall and steel door of the building's rear, he adjusts knobs below the panel. The miniaturized millimeter wave radar projector paints a picture of what lies behind the wall. "Skipper, looks like six maybe seven bogies thinking they're gonna have an easy night on guard duty."

"Roger that." Ted tilts his head to Diana "DoubleD" Dixon. "I think it's time we introduced ourselves. Let'er rip."

Grinning as she massages the trigger, DoubleD listens to the sweet sounds of six barrels rotating up to speed. Big Mama, her pride and joy, is a gyro and gimbal mounted mini-gun which is currently loaded with armor piercing rounds. "Good thing I remembered the invitations, right boss?" Depressing a secondary trigger, the night is shattered by the nearly continuous shriek of hungry lead. Guided by the picture Jackson is providing, DoubleD sweeps the scythe of destruction back and forth like a master. Cement block is powdered as the bullets slam through to find softer targets within.

Staxx signals Ted to let him know all the targets are down. In turn, Ted delivers the cease fire message. Diana lets the barrels continue spinning to cool them down, patting Big Mama affectionately. She ignores the amused grins of her compatriots.

"All right, we're using attack procedure Echo-5. Cap and Junior, blow the door. The rest of Striker Alpha squad be ready to hit the room running." His men already in motion as the orders are leaving his mouth. "We need to make this noisy. There's a man in there, needs rescuing and our job is to keep these guys off balance while another team does the extraction. Carmichael's the name. You might remember him from the bio-attack at the Sheraton Conference Center back around Thanksgiving." He observed their heads nodding in recognition. Everyone knew the story of what the agent did that day, running in to help a group of infected scientists with no regard for his own safety.

Breaching charges set, Cap gives a thumbs up as he backs away, Junior on his heels. Striker Alpha approaches in single file with weapons at the ready. "Remember men, no empty seats for the bus ride home. Failure is not authorized. Time to rock and roll. Cap, hit it." Ted brings his own gun up as he joins formation with Striker Bravo. Sharp pops echo off the nearby walls. The steel door groans as it topples, barely touching the ground before being trampled by booted feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Every day, people are literally bombarded by sights, sounds, smells and other sensations. Resulting in an often overwhelming amount of input for the brain to deal with on a second by second basis. Survival is dependent on screening the majority of it through a complex filtering mechanism, giving the conscious mind only as much data as it can reasonably handle. For Sarah, the current situation called for a modification to that system. Chuck liked to call it her 'spidey sense'. After years of practice and meditation, she could reduce those filters to a degree, putting herself on the razor's edge of sensory overload. Sarah breathed deeply, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Things were about to get serious.

Editing out her own heartbeat and breathing, Sarah drew in all the data she could absorb. Swiveling her head back and forth, she cataloged her surroundings. Sporadic gunfire spoke of the progress of her allies. A staccato thrumming from an out of balance ventilation fan was ignored. The scent of spilled blood thick in her nostrils, almost covering over the other scents associated with death. Tuning out the extraneous inputs, Sarah began sifting between actual footfalls and their echoes. Five men from the front, seven coming from the rear.

She smiled a smile no one would find reassuring or friendly. Her estimation of their arrival times offered an opening gambit. This was going to be really interesting. Now, if only her good fortune could hold throughout the entire fight. Turning to present her profile to the opposing entrances, she stretched out her arms with guns at the ready. Fulcrum agents darkened both doorways at exactly the same instant. Perfectly timed, she sprang backwards, narrowly avoiding the volley of bullets. So close, she could feel her skin prickling at the heat of their passing. The lead agents slumped to the floor, victims of their own weapons fire. Two down, ten to go and she was just getting started.

Time seemed to move more slowly for Sarah. Visual and auditory cues from her adversaries screamed for her attention. Telegraphing their movements so completely, she appeared to be reacting before they took action. Another bouncing hop backwards keeps her difficult to track. The roar of her own pistols adding to the raucous music of combat. Easy targets as they push through the doorway, two more agents meet death most certain. Swirling into a 180, Sarah leaps at the nearby wall, only to kick off into a flip that sends her back the way she came. Bullets spang and zing off the floor and furnishings as they chase her around the room.

Whirling dervish-like, she charges the larger group of assailants. The opponents at her back stop shooting to avoid more casualties from friendly fire. One man falls to her deadly accurate gunfire. Sarah's rotations add force to a lethal kick, dropping another Fulcrum agent. All while holstering her second sidearm, drawing and throwing a knife. A third agent folds around the fatal blade, pained wail fading quickly to labored breathing. Disengaging, she is buoyed by a new sensation, the greasy stink of fear from her attackers. The bodies piling up make it difficult for the rest of the enemy agents to push into the room.

Firing over her shoulder, she empties one of her pistols. It forces the two remaining agents to hop back into the hallway for cover. Momentarily clear from attack in that direction, Sarah charges headlong into the three combatants that block her path to Chuck. Sweeping her arm, she pushes a gun aside before it can be fired. Sidestepping to place the agent between her and his companions in the now close range conflict. Spent pistol holstered again, Sarah's hand shoots out, shoving him hard to collide with another of her adversaries. Upon drawing back, a knife buried in his chest glints under the fluorescent lighting.

A scuffing of shoe leather and rasp of metal on metal is her only warning. Gripping the wrist of her nearest opponent, Sarah twists it into a painful arm lock while pulling him around. His mouth an 'O' of pain when the bullets slam into his back. Releasing him, his fall reveals the shocked faces of his companions across the room. Flickering at the edge of her vision, a shadow presages another attack. The remaining Fulcrum member had disentangled from his dying partner, raising his gun. Almost casually, Sarah lets her arm swing back in an underhanded arc. She squeezes off one more shot.

Her last opponent blocking the path to Chuck falls, a gout of blood testament to the large hole in his chest from an equally large bullet. Sarah throws herself in a diving tumble away from the doorway. Luck finally giving out, she is hammered in the side by a snap shot from across the room. Out of control, she slides to an abrupt stop against the wall. Pushing to her feet, she forces herself into a shambling run. Brushing her hand along her side, it comes away dry. The Kevlar had held, but, the twinge in her torso could be a cracked rib.

Ducking down, Sarah faces back the way she came. One of the remaining agents pokes his head into the hallway and is rewarded with a hot lead love-tap. Backing quickly, wondering how brave the remaining assailant would prove to be, she makes her way closer to Chuck's cell. Senses still on overdrive, she's becoming dizzy from the effort. Sensations are leaking through and becoming a distraction. Wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, she stretches to her limit, looking for any sign of nearby dangers. Thankfully, the remaining Fulcrum agent appeared to be in full retreat. He didn't have the stomach for any more combat. No other enemies were near. Letting her filters slam down again, she fights off the lingering aftereffects, slogging forward to her goal.

Running faster, Sarah denies the existence of the stitch in her side. There would be time for moaning about it later. She knew he was close now. Her moment of joy was nearly her undoing. Barreling around a corner, she came face to face with a trio of Fulcrum agents. Surprise was shared equally as the enemy forces were looking worriedly back the way they'd come. Earlier, Sarah had noted weapons fire from something much heavier than rifles or sidearms. Apparently the FBI had broken out all of their toys. Once this was over, it might be nice to send them a thank you card.

The first agent was dead instantly, her last two bullets making short work of him. Sarah shoved her gun into the holster, both now useless. Bringing her hands back up into a defensive posture, knives had magically appeared at her fingertips. She blocked a punch from one opponent on her forearm Kevlar plate, sending it wide. A short, jabbing kick to the gut had the second man doubled over and gasping. Her follow up strike left a knife protruding from the base of his skull. Squaring off against the remaining Fulcrum operative, she evaluated his skills in the way he held himself at the ready and followed her weaving blade. Drawing a second knife, she feinted right, then left. This guy was a cut above the men she'd met so far, but, overall a disappointment.

With a quick slash, she forced him to jerk his head back. A simple flick of her wrist sent her other knife straight down to imbed itself in his foot. Reflexively, he leaned forward and raised his foot in pain. Sarah grasped his shoulders, leaping upward to drive her knee into his chin with a satisfying crunch. Stowing her knife, she patted herself down for a quick inventory. Two knives left, no ammunition for her guns. Squatting down, she ran her hands expertly over the bodies. To her surprise, she found no weapons, at all. They must have these guys jumping at their own shadows to be in such a hurry they forgot to arm themselves. Recovering her knives from the bodies of the agents, she would have to be satisfied with that.

XXXXXXXXXX

So far so good, Ted had watched his men penetrate deeper into the building using standard two -by-two advance and cover tactics. Opposition had been light. A husky, feminine voice sounded in his ear, "Skipper this is Angel-eyes. I have visual on a pair of bogies leaving the building. Looks like rats from a sinking ship. What are your orders?" It was Angela "Angel-eyes" Rodriguez reporting from her rooftop perch. She was his very competent lead on the sniper team. And against all the rules, she was also his wife. So far, neither felt the FBI had a 'need to know' on that little tidbit.

"Angel-eyes, this is a zero tolerance op. Enjoy the target practice." He could hear the smile in her voice as she responded with a roger that. Giving those orders, Ted had basically declared it was Christmas Day to his snipers. His attention was drawn forward by an odd sound. A very solid-looking security door slammed down to block their path. "Pull back men, form up on me. Cap, can we blow it?"

Stanley "Cap" Czapliewski made a careful study of the barrier. Cap was the team's old dog. He'd seen and done pretty much everything in his long career. Now, Cap served as the lead demolitions man for Striker Alpha. "We might have better luck going through one of the walls. Except, any one with half a brain will have reinforced those as well. No worries Skipper, I have just what we need back in the van. Come on Junior, you can be my pack horse."

"On your six, Cap." Timmy Macdonald piped up smartly. He hated being called Junior, but, as the new guy, he hadn't earned a proper call-sign yet.

Ted looked around at the remaining members of his team. "Smoke'em if you've got'em. Looks like break time."

XXXXXXXXXX

Casey was starting to get worried and he really hated that feeling. With the exception of one small firefight, they'd encountered no further resistance in a while. The three were advancing from doorway to doorway in short hops, two covering one until reaching the new position. Leapfrogging their way through the building in a rapid but precise manner, the trio made good time. He was about to voice his concerns when the reason made itself known. Skidding to a halt, they watched a thick, metal door drop snugly into place.

Stepping up, Casey tapped his pistol on it, producing a chiming ring of steel on steel. "I don't think they want us to see what's down this hallway. Any ideas?"

Bryce flips his pistol, using the butt to smash a hole in the wallboard. He is dismayed when more metal reinforcing is revealed. "Well, I had to look."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Now, does anyone have a real plan?" Casey trades looks with his partners.

Ilsa motions to one of the nearby offices. "If the computers are all on the network, maybe we could hack into their security system and raise the door."

"How are your hacking skills, Bryce?" Casey asks.

"Who do you think taught Chuck everything he knows," flashing a cocky grin. Bryce drops into a chair and prepares himself by linking his fingers and giving them a quick stretch. Casey rolls his eyes, having seen Bartowski do the same thing a number of times.

XXXXXXXXXX

Things were not going according to plan. Frustrated, Leader looked on as the assault teams attempted to breach his stronghold. To make matters worse, Walker was cutting down his agents and nearing Bartowski's cell much too quickly. He needed to take control again.

Sanders stepped up smartly and addressed Leader. "I've just received word from Abel. Jill Roberts has been terminated. Actually, she took care of the job herself. One hour ago, she was found hung by her own bed sheet. There was even a note, begging forgiveness for her actions concerning Mr. Bartowski."

Leader allowed himself a smile at the good news. "Excellent. Sanders, take your men and retrieve Chuck. I can't wait to inform him of the sad fate of mother and child."

"Yes sir!" Barking out smartly, he joins his team. They cross to a heavy door set in the rear of the control room.

Impatient, Leader snaps out. "What are you doing? Get Bartowski up here now!"

Sanders turns confused. "We're drawing weapons from the armory."

"Six against one? And a bumbling, injured analyst at that. Just go get him. He won't put up a fight." Exclaims leader, throwing his hands up in the air.

"But Sir, what about Agent Walker?"

"What about her? Trust me, if you control Chuck, you control her. She's developed feelings for her asset. Feelings we can use against her. Now get moving!"

The men trade uncertain looks before jumping to comply with the orders. Leader watches them leave and bemoans the lack of good help these days.

XXXXXXXXXX

One, two, three, four. This is it. Sarah stopped in front of the nondescript door. Pulling out her lock picks, she made short work of the mechanism. Re-stowing her kit, she turned the knob and swung it open with a knife at the ready. She took in the space with a quick glance. There was a small table, no chairs though. The back wall had a mirrored window like you see in most cop show interrogation rooms. Her heart begins thudding loudly in her chest as she spies a familiar mop of brown curls. "Chuck!" Sarah cries out as she runs to a cot tucked along one wall.

He rolls over to face her, face shining in delight and relief. "It took you long enough. I've been listening to the gun play for almost 5 minutes now." Swinging his legs over the edge and holding up his hand for assistance.

Sarah grabs his outstretched limb and pulls him to his feet. "Sorry about that, I stopped for coffee. I can come back later if you're not ready to leave." His response is smothered by the kiss that Sarah launches at his lips. She is engulfed in his embrace, whimpering when his squeeze sends a spike of pain from her abused rib.

Breaking free, Chuck's eyes are instantly serious. "Sarah, you're hurt."

"I'm fine Chuck, just going to have a good bruise in the morning. You should see the other guys." Filling her voice with assurance as she leans in to him, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"I think I'd rather not, actually. Keeps the nightmares to a minimum." His tone sliding to light and playful. "So, you mentioned getting out of here. Is that still the plan, because, I missed breakfast."

"I'm afraid you're going to miss lunch also." The harsh words interrupt their reunion.

Sarah spins quickly, placing herself between Chuck and the men entering his cell. All in all, six enemy agents take up positions between them and the doorway. She wonders where Casey and the rest of the team is. Honestly, she could use the help about now. Spent from the earlier fighting, she studied their new opponents and gathered her remaining energy. Chuck finally at her side, she would not fail after coming this far.

"Leader wishes to see the two of you. He's very impressed Agent Walker. That was quite a display back in the training center." At his signal, the men spread out into a half circle.

"I'm sorry, but Chuck and I already have dinner plans. Can you tell him we'll take a raincheck?" Sarah gauges the opposition with a practiced eye. Taking in such cues as how they carry themselves and wariness in their expressions as they evaluate her in turn. Sorting them by apparent skill level to produce the order they need to be taken down in. It would be too easy for them to overwhelm with their superior numbers if she can't neutralize a couple of them right away. But, she also can't let them get between her and Chuck. If they threaten him, she knows in her heart she'll have to surrender. She can see only one way out. Pulling Chuck with her, she moves them to the center of the wall, mirror at their backs.

"Chuck, do you trust me?" She meets his eyes, speaking in earnest.

Nodding, "Of course I do, Sarah. With my life."

Smiling warmly, Sarah whispers. "Good. I need you to trust me now more than ever when I tell you that we can do this. Remember the training we've been doing in Castle for the last few months?" Sarah places her hand on his shoulder, fingers tapping a steady beat. She holds her other hand up as they face each other.

Confusion filling his reply, "Yeah, you've been giving me dancing lessons." His own hands moving on instinct, one to her waist, the other linking with hers. "Do you think they're going to let us waltz out of here?" Chuck's head starting to bob to the rhythm as he grins.

Allowing herself a short laugh at his joke, Sarah responds with a nod. "In a sense, yes. Let me lead." Guiding him into a sweeping turn, she takes the opportunity to fix the positions of each enemy agent in her mind and finalize her plan. "Just like we practiced Chuck, and, I promise you this will work."

The Fulcrum operatives watch with amused expressions as their captives do the unbelievable and start to dance. "This really isn't the time folks. I enjoy a good tango as much as the next guy, but, we have our orders. Get them!" Moving forward, they advance on Chuck and Sarah.

Marking time on his shoulder, Sarah unclasps her other hand from Chuck's to run her finger in three quick circles on his palm, ending in a short tap before taking his hand again. They perform another rotation. Sarah using it to aim at their first targets. She squeezes once for the go signal. They break apart into a shuffling slide-step, eating up the distance between them and two of the bemused Fulcrum agents. In a well timed exhibition, they perform a spinning hop, then another, and a third. A yelled warning comes too late for their foes. Legs snapping out in synch, they catch the two agents open mouthed and flat footed. Sarah's kick is expertly aimed and devastating in effect. On the other hand, Chuck's strike is not the most aesthetically pleasing, but, his long legs, greater weight and momentum prove no less disastrous for his target.

Stumbling as he lands, Chuck recovers quickly. Sarah and Chuck reach for each other, hands returning to their starting positions. He can't keep the grin from his face. "We're pulling a 'White Nights' aren't we? How long have you been planning this? Ooh, that makes me Baryshnikov."

Sarah rolls her eyes but can't hide her growing smile. They flow smoothly across the room as Sarah presses more instructions on his palm. Turning hip to hip, the pair throw out a front kick, propelling the table into a screeching slide. Enemy agents dive from its path. One takes a blow to his thigh and tumbles awkwardly to the ground. The maneuver buys them a little time to hopefully put down another two agents and make the odds nice and even. "Don't go buying your dancing shoes quite yet, Mikhail." Sarah teases, bringing them around and opening up a little room with a chain of scissor steps that place them by the mirror once again. "Ever since you mentioned that movie, it's been rolling around in my head. The whole idea seemed ludicrous at first blush. That was before I realized how hard it was to keep you out of trouble."

XXXXXXXXXX

"See, I told you I'd get that door open." Bryce said, sounding very pleased with himself.

Casey, wanting to bring him down a notch, had to comment. "Bartowski would have done it in half the time. You sure it was you doing the teaching back at Stanford?"

"Men!" Ilsa spits out. She'd become increasingly annoyed with their constant verbal sparring. "Don't we have something important to do? Casey, where are they holding Chuck?" Tapping her foot impatiently as she tries to get them back on mission.

"I'm sorry, Ilsa. You're right of course." Taking a moment to run through the layout in his mind, Casey glances right and left before setting off down the hallway. "We're close. Just up there actually. We simply need to get to that intersection", pointing for emphasis, "and cross to the next hallway over."

At that moment, the black suited members of the HRT come in to view. The two groups close the distance, Ted moving up front to shake hands with Casey. "Fancy meeting you here, John. Any sign of your boy?"

Grinning, "Looks like the FBI training isn't as bad as I thought. Your team made pretty good time to get here only a little after we did. Of course, that means you're buying. Carmichael should be right on the other side...of.....what the.....?" Having turned as he gestured, Casey was staring into a room and through a large window, most likely a one-way mirror. Leaving everyone guessing at his strange behavior, he walked in to get a better look. Ilsa, Bryce, Ted and the members of Striker team crowded in behind him.

"Are they?" Bryce whispers.

"Looks like it." Ilsa adds.

"I've never seen...." Casey says, eyes wide.

"....anything like that before." Ted finishes.

Bryce shakes off the shock first, "We should get in there and....Oh wow! Did you see that!"

The room is filled with softly spoken commentary as the assembled agents witness something they will be talking about for years to come. No one thinks of helping the couple as they dance through the opposing forces.

Ilsa is the first to notice. She tugs on Casey's sleeve. "John, we might need to get in there after all. Look at his leg."

Now that it's been pointed out, the rest spot a growing patch of blood on Chuck's thigh. It explains his stumble after the first maneuver. Casey wonders if the painkillers are still working at all. "Hold on kid, you and Walker can do it. It's just some stitches. It's only pain." Urging him on, wanting to see Chuck and Sarah succeed. Despite his words, everyone is slowly bringing up their weapons.

Surprise lacing his hushed tones, Bryce speaks. "They're really good together."

"In more ways than you can imagine." Casey replies, hoping Larkin will finally get the hint and leave his partners alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't give me that look Mr. Bartowski. Yes, I said keeping you out of trouble." Feeding him what she wanted for their next move, Sarah continued her story. "It was becoming obvious that making you stay in the car was pretty much hopeless." Turning her back to Chuck, his hands sliding down to her waist. "Teaching you to fight is actually more dangerous than you might think. People tend to feel a false sense of confidence after learning only a few moves." Pressing back with her left hip, she hops up while Chuck lifts. He spins them to their left as she slices a kick to the temple of an oncoming agent. Fulcrum loses another operative to the dancing team of Walker and Bartowski.

"With you already jumping feet first into every situation, that would make things worse. I needed a way to keep you with me and safe, but still make you useful, part of the team." Returned to her feet, they sway towards the mirrored wall, her back still to Chuck. With three enemy agents remaining, Sarah decides it's time to go on the offensive. "That was when your movie comment actually made some sense. I could teach you combat moves under the guise of dancing lessons. And, best of all, to use what you've learned, we need to be together. Hopefully, that will mean no more flying solo for you." She turns within the circle of his arms to face him once again.

"Admit it. You just needed more Chuck time." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Sarah groans but can't hide the twinkling in her eyes.

With the lead, Sarah sends them at the lone agent. The other two Fulcrum operatives taking up flanking positions. Their assailant launches a punch at Chuck's head. Using their linked hands, Sarah brings up her arm to catch the blow. Continuing the motion, they execute an inside turn. Their free hands firing into his midsection with stunning force. The duo rotate fully, coming face to face. Snapping out twin side kicks to finish the maneuver and the agent. Chuck's leg nearly buckles before he can get both feet under him again. Sarah studies him carefully, noting a tightness around his eyes before glancing down to find red staining his jeans.

He cuts off her question. "I'm fine. Just tell me what to do next."

Sarah wasn't fooled, he was anything but okay. She had to end this now. "I'm sorry Chuck." Hating herself for what she was about to ask. "Finale." Leaping up, Sarah extends her arms straight out from her sides. At the command, Chuck ducks enough to wrap his arms tightly around her thighs, just above the knee. He straightens back up quickly, but not without a momentary wobble. Their last two opponents stop and stare at this new maneuver, neither detecting the blades in Sarah's hands. In one smooth gesture, she tosses them with uncanny precision. Tilting her head down to meet Chuck's upturned face, she smiles as his grip loosens. Sarah slides down through the circle of his arms, their lips passing so very close before her toes reach the floor.

The last two agents defeated, Chuck and Sarah only have eyes for each other. Finishing the move Sarah had dictated, Chuck performs a dip to the left, holding her there for a beat. Then up, a dip to the right and hold for a beat. Up again as she turns to nestle in the curve of his arm with her head on his shoulder, holding for another beat, and end. The two could swear there was applause coming from somewhere nearby.

"Bravo. Bravo. That was very impressive and ever so unorthodox. I have goosebumps, honest."

Looking over Sarah's shoulder, Chuck recognizes the speaker, gasping out his name. "Tommy!"

"How well does that work against a gun? Let's find out shall we," raising his weapon.

Sarah reacted instantly, throwing herself at Chuck and bearing him to the ground. The first bullet hit Kevlar, too near the previous strike. Sarah cried out in pain, rib broken for sure now. The second shot was a punch to her shoulder blade, but again, the bullet was stopped by her suit. Empty-handed, she desperately searched for a way to save Chuck. Tommy's third shot tore another scream from Sarah as blood splashed hot on Chuck's cheek. Sick with worry, he never felt the impact when they crashed to the floor.

Tommy wasn't allowed a fourth shot. With Chuck and Sarah clear of the line of fire, the mirror exploded as multiple guns returned the favor. A myriad of impacts lifted him bodily from his feet to toss him like a broken doll into the hallway.

"Sarah! Sarah! Are you okay? Speak to me, please. Man down....Casey, if you're there, Man down!" Chuck called frantically, his own pain forgotten.

"Chuck. It's okay. Don't worry about me." Sarah spoke weakly. Smiling at him when he turned to her.

"You just got shot, what's there to smile about?" Chuck had to ask.

"I finally got to do my job without you messing it up." Her head drooped to his chest, eyes closed.

"Yes you did Agent Walker. A fine job it was." Chuck kissed her forehead.

"Not....agent.....Sarah. Always...." She mumbled.

Raising his voice, "Casey, if you made it through all this without a scratch, I'm gonna be really upset. Where's the team spirit, buddy?"

Sarah snickers, "Ow...stop that, no laughing.....hurts."

**A/N:**** Wanted to thank SLWF and Wepdiggy for the good beta help on this chapter. Also corrected a glaring oversight that was brought up by FL. No mention of Jill's plight. I also tried to add in better reasoning for the last group of agents being weaponless with some Leader time. **


End file.
